


The Pack of Bitches

by Darkriver



Series: Scott's Bitch Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Moresomes, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkriver/pseuds/Darkriver
Summary: Well, with Teen Wolf wrapping up, and now with Jackson returning with dude-loving inclinations, I decided it was time to add more to this story. The most important missing piece is, of course, Stiles, and this entry aims to fix that. It also touches on some other characters which will be expanded on in future pieces.This is far from done, so it's a WIP, and I know that sucks. Be patient. I'll try to keep the updates coming.





	1. The Mystery of the Missing Best Friend

There was something very strange going on in Beacon Hills, which if he thought about it, wouldn't seem so very strange at all to Stiles. The truly strange thing would be if there was absolutely nothing strange whatsoever going on in Beacon Hills. And that completely made sense to him inside his head.

Scott and Liam. Scott and Brett. Scott and Liam and Brett. They were really very strangely close these days. It had happened so suddenly that Stiles had no doubt there were peculiar happenings taking place. Scott and Liam, well, they had been getting closer ever since his lovably dense friend and bitten the little pup. Which was fine. Stiles totally wasn't even jealous of the impossibly cute interloper who was now constantly underfoot. Even if he had never watched Star Wars.

But then Brett had joined the pack and he was pretty much insufferable. He had all of Derek's arrogance without any of Derek's charm. Or, well, that had been true before. Then Scott and he had gotten close and now Brett was just about the nicest guy in the world. Which, on one hand was cool, but on the other hand was very weird and weird in Beacon Hills was never good.

Something very strange was going on, there was no doubt. Be it a magic spell, demonic possession or some really bad wolfsbane, Stiles didn't know. But as Scott's BFF and the guy more or less in charge of figuring out mysteries, it was his job. Also, now that Malia had run off to find her mom, he didn't have anything better to do. And because Scott was now spending all his time with his Betas, Stiles had all this free time. Not that Stiles still was jealous or anything, because he totally wasn't. At all.

It had all started when Brett had joined the pack, Stiles thought as he pinned his cartoon drawing of Brett to his "Mystery Board." The cartoon was little more than a freakishly tall stick figure with enormous feet, but to Stiles it was a good likeness.

Once in the pack and transferred to their school, Brett had immediately started being a dick to Liam, which gave Stiles yet another reason to dislike him. Liam might be offensively good looking, incredibly adorable and way too good at lacrosse, but he was part of the pack and Stiles didn't like anyone being mean to him. He frowned as he pinned a photo of a puppy to his board, which obviously represented Liam.

Sometime after joining the pack, though, Brett's attitude had changed dramatically. This had coincided with spending a lot of time(seriously, like, lots and LOTS, but Stiles really truly wasn't jealous) with Scott. That might all just be fine and something that Stiles could find a way to deal with, except for the fact that Scott's behavior had _also_ changed and that was very worrisome and probably an explanation for why he didn't hang out as much anymore.

Stiles pinned a picture of Scott to his wall. It was actually of the both of them, at thirteen, grinning like idiots and totally clueless about how much suck was heading their way. They had been closer than friends—brothers, really, or something even more than that.

So the question was, what had Brett done? And, as a follow-up, did he need to be killed for it?

Stiles' tongue poked out between his lips as he put up a cartoon of himself during his weird Nogitsune phase onto the board. The stick figure with his hair had red eyes to indicate the evil. They'd been warned about the dangers of that mystic mind meld they all did, but Stiles had (so far) been the only one to manifest any effects. Was Scott now possessed by some horrible, bandage-vomiting demon? If so, had Brett played a part in it?

Stiles pinned a bit of dried wolfsbane to the board. There were, apparently, six or seven dozen varieties of wolfsbane that, much like the different forms of kryptonite, had a lot of different effects. Could one of those be responsible? Had Brett dosed Scott with something in some nefarious scheme to do bad things?

Stiles carefully applied a web of different colors of string, all leading back to Brett. It had to be him that had messed things up somehow. Like Gollum to Scott's Frodo, he had wormed his way into Scott's confidence and then caused Scott to forsake his truest and most loyal friend. Stiles didn't really like taking the role of Sam in his analogy. He'd always seen himself more as an Aragorn, but that didn't really fit with his metaphor.

Stiles' eyes narrowed. Yes, he was going to investigate. He was going to delve into the latest Beacon Hills mystery. And once he proved Brett was responsible, he was going to punch him in the face.


	2. That Was Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' investigation proceeds. He wasn't quite prepared for what he found though

Stiles was already on Plan B. He didn't feel _good_ about Plan B, but Plan A had been an unqualified disaster. Plan A had been to shadow Brett and find out what very naughty thing he was doing and needed to be punished for. However, what Stiles had failed to take into account was how hard it was to shadow a werewolf. Brett would go around a corner and then just vanish.

So Plan B it was. There were some ugly and yet probably accurate names for Plan B, "invasion of privacy" being the kindest of them, but damn it, Scott was in danger. Very real and most likely Brett-inflicted danger. So Stiles had done something he knew would make some people frown disapprovingly at him and could, possibly, be considered criminal.

He'd slipped a Trojan horse virus onto the pack's computers so he could use their cameras to spy on them.

Stiles settled on his bed with his laptop and called up the feeds. It wasn't like this was the first illegal and morally questionable thing he had done in the fight against the evils that plagued Beacon Hills. And he wasn't going to use anything he found unless it proved what a jerkface Brett was.

He wasn't sure how Scott would react to proof obtained this way, but that was a worry for another day. Scott had to learn that he was in trouble and once he did, he would have to realize that Stiles was (as per always and forever) just looking out for him. There might be some tension, perhaps some snippy words, maybe a few empty threats, but it would be okay. Probably.

The only feed with activity was on Scott's laptop. Scott walked into his room with a chastened Liam in tow. There was no sign of Brett, which was a little odd. The three werewolves seemed inseparable, more or less. Stiles wondered what evil thing Brett was up to that he was too busy to hang out with his new BFFs. Whatever it was, he was doing it off camera. Which more or less proved to Stiles that his suspicions about Brett were right on the mark.

"I did study, though!" Liam was saying.

"Liam, you have to do better or you'll get kicked off the team, you know that."

Scott stood in front of Liam, facing towards the camera. He looked stern and authoritative, which was so very different than the lovable goofball Stiles knew. With his arms folded and his eyes narrowed, he actually looked imposing. He looked like, well, like an Alpha. For real. It was a whole new side of Scott and, well, sort of hot. Stiles worried at his lower lip and kept watching.

The cute puppy hung his head in shame. "I know... I'm sorry, sir."

Sir? Stiles could hardly believe he had heard that. Liam didn't call anyone "sir." In fact, Liam didn't show anyone the sort of respect and humility he was displaying right at the moment for Scott. It was like he really did see Scott as his Alpha. Stiles had trouble understanding that. Much as he loved Scott (like a brother!) he really didn't think his friend was cut out for the Alpha thing. He was just too... Scott-like.

"Get the big paddle, Liam. Your ass needs a tanning."

_Wait, what?_

Liam visibly shivered. "Yes sir."

Stiles' jaw hung open as he watched Liam go over to the closet. A moment later, he emerged with a heavy wooden paddle, perforated with holes and polished to a high shine. He knelt before Scott and offered it to his Alpha, who took it with a very serious expression on his face. Then Liam got up and began taking off his clothes.

_What the fuck is even happening right now?!_

Stiles couldn't even blink as he watched Liam get naked. Sure, he'd seen the puppy naked plenty of times in the locker room, but only in fleeting glances. Stiles was always too busy trying to get showered and changed as fast as possible in order to avoid anyone seeing his skinny body naked. He didn't have the time to really notice the boys around him. Now he was able to see Liam in all his glory and...

Fuck, he was gorgeous. Not that Stiles was surprised. The puppy was a stunning beauty even in his clothes. Naked, he was like a sexy little god, all muscle and tone and smooth skin. Stiles eyed the boy enviously. He wished he had that sort of muscle tone. But he was just Stiles. Fate had granted him brains but forgot about the looks, something he was reminded of whenever he was in the locker room surrounded by a battalion of models from Teen Vogue. With a sigh, he rubbed the erection he was sporting in his jeans.

Liam laid across Scott's lap, taking care to arrange his own throbbing hardness against his Alpha's leg. Stiles licked his lips, too stunned by the unexpected hotness to think that this was a private moment he likely ought to not be watching. Of all the things he had suspected the pack did without him, this wasn't on the list.

Scott's face was so serious, so serene that Stiles barely recognized his friend. It was like his goofball buddy had been totally replaced by a bad-ass Alpha. To Stiles, such a transformation was even weirder than when his friend turned into a howling predator every full moon. It wasn’t a simple physical transformation, it was a fundamental change to who Scott was.

"The next time you goof off with Mason instead of study, you're going to remember this."

Liam nodded mutely. Then he yelped when the paddle came crashing down on his upturned ass. Stiles jumped, shocked by the force of the blow. Sure, Liam was a werewolf, which came with all those annoying werewolf perks like toughness and super healing, but he was just a little puppy! Stiles was amazed that Scott didn't show even an ounce of mercy.

"One," Liam said in a low voice. "Thank you sir."

_Thank you?!?!_

Stiles had never seen anything like what he witnessed over the next few minutes. Scott brought that huge paddle down on Liam's pert little ass over and over again, pausing only long enough for Liam to count off the blows and thank him for the punishment. Liam didn't try to get away or beg for mercy, which seriously impressed Stiles. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take such a beating without doing everything he could to get away.

Liam broke down crying around the tenth blow, but that didn't stop the punishment. Scott beat the boy's ass until it was a fierce, fiery red and Liam was a quivering puddle of tears in his lap. Stiles wondered just when his affable friend had turned into a sadist and again wondered if maybe Scott had been possessed by an evil spirit (that was, almost certainly, at Brett's command).

But looking at Scott's face while he doled out the punishment, Stiles didn't see any signs of evil--no vicious grins or wicked gleams in the eyes. Scott was utterly calm, like this was a normal yet regrettable duty he had to perform. There was not even a tinge of oily blackness to his eyes.

After the punishment, Scott set the paddle aside and moved Liam so the puppy was straddling his lap. He hugged his beta tight and Liam hugged him right back, sobbing onto his shoulder. Stiles felt a stab of something even he couldn't deny was jealousy. The intimacy, the closeness the two shared on screen went a few dozen levels beyond anything he had ever shared with Scott.

That wasn't fair. He'd known Scott longer. They'd been friends forever. No one should be closer to Scott than him!

Of course, if the price was taking a beating like the one Liam had just endured...

Liam's voice hitched as he asked, "Am I forgiven, sir?"

"Yes, you are. But if we have to have this talk again, I’m doubling the punishment."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." He nuzzled Scott's neck, an action that made Stiles' eyes widen even more. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, you can suck my cock."

Stiles was still trying to figure out if he had heard what he just heard when the gorgeous and naked Liam knelt down on the floor. With his face still glistening with tears, he smiled and looked upward as Scott stood and undid the button on his shorts. His expression was worshipful, like he was about to receive the greatest gift he could ever hope for.

Stiles gaped as his friend slid his shorts and boxers down, revealing a hard dick that was far bigger than Stiles remembered. Granted, it was years back the last time he saw Scott hard and things did grow but... Seriously? It was a monster!

Scott gripped Liam by the hair with one hand and fed that huge dick down the teen's throat with the other. Liam let out a gurgling sigh and started to suck.

_This is wrong. I should turn this off... Oh my God, he has the whole thing down his throat!_

Stiles didn't have much experience with blowjobs, but from what he could tell Liam was a Grand Master. He bobbed and slurped on Scott's massive tool not just with ease, but with hunger. Liam nursed on that big dick like it was the best thing in the world. The soft moans escaping him made it obvious that Liam was enjoying this as much as Scott.

Stiles didn't even realize he'd gotten his own cock out, but somewhere along the line he had. Now he stroked his meat furiously to the hottest porn he had ever watched. Guilt over spying on his friend wasn't a consideration. He was too lost in the "holy fucking hell this is hot" feeling of seeing the sexy little puppy suck off his Alpha.

It wasn't long before Scott was shooting his load right into Liam's mouth. That sent Stiles over the edge himself, spilling come all over himself in a blindingly intense orgasm.


	3. Monster Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles now knows what the pack gets up to without him. Now he just has to figure out why

Stiles replayed the video several times—for research. He needed to be sure that what he was seeing was actually a really real full-on consensual, hot-as-fuck gay sexing and not some magically induced behavior that, while still hot, meant dangerous and suspicious happenings were afoot--things that were inevitably Brett's fault.

He wasn't weirded out by the idea of Scott being gay (or bi or whatever) or that Liam was something like that too. He wasn't even that bothered by the implication that they were, apparently, boyfriends. He was a little hurt that Scott hadn't told him, but he could deal with that. Scott may possibly have reasons that perhaps in some way could be considered valid.

No, if that was the way things were, he could accept that. His concern was that since he'd been under the impression both of them were straight that there was something bad of the mystical variety happening. If Scott _was_ into cock, fine, but if he wasn't and someone had hit him with a whammy (someone named, say, Brett) then that was not cool. It was up to Stiles to find out.

And since he had to stop masturbating to the video for a little bit to recharge anyway, he figured he could do some research. The internet was full of links that weren't terribly helpful when one asked about sudden gayness. Stiles read over a few of them quickly, just in case they had something he needed to know about, but reading up on bisexuality caused him to ask some questions of himself he didn’t feel he had any right to ask, so he moved on.

When he added the words "magic" and "gay sex" to his search, he came across the incubus. In a normal world, such a thing was absurd to even think about, but this was Beacon Hills so the idea of a horny demon showing up to cause random homosexual impulses hardly even made the Weird Meter flutter. If he did that while also making everyone in Beacon Hills randomly burst into song, well that might qualify.

Stiles studied the lore and the legends, trying to suss out what such a creature might want. Mischief seemed to be at the core of it, but there were also hints that maybe there would be some life-draining and death. Stiles' eyes narrowed. He tried to not overreact and oppose monsters and their habits just because. Some of his best friends were monsters, after all. Mischief was fine. Sex even was fine, but he drew the line at life-draining. He was firmly and absolutely opposed to Scott having the life drained out of him and if that made him racist against Incubi, well, then so be it.

Could Brett be an incubus? Well, again, it was Beacon Hills so the answer was yes. A shapeshifting demon could easily pretend to be a werewolf. His magical charm would make it easy to infiltrate a pack. That certainly explained why Scott thought inviting the guy into the pack was a good idea. It also explained why Scott and he were such close buds all of a sudden.

Stiles grimaced. It was a theory. But he needed proof. He needed to find out for sure if Brett was a gayness-spreading demon with sinister intentions. And then he needed to do something to send him back to whatever fiery hell he'd crawled out of. Because Scott needed him.

There was only so much info to be found on the internet, shocking as that was. Plenty of stories, a few wiccan sites that mentioned incubi, one site dedicate to lurid drawings of them… But for the nitty gritty of identifying them and stopping them, he had to rely on real, hard-copy books. And not the sort of books found down at the local library. No, he needed something a lot more vintage.

Fortunately, Mr. Argent had left his library with Stiles' dad so his dad could study up on the endless hordes of monsters that seemed to always find their way to Beacon Hills. Unfortunately, his dad, in a dad-like quest to keep him out of danger, had locked the books up at the Sherriff station. Stiles loved his dad, but he wished he would stop interfering in his monster fighting. It was really a pain when he was trying to save the world and he ended up getting grounded for breaking curfew.

Stiles didn't like directly defying his dad, but sometimes there wasn't any choice. So he headed off to the Sherriff station and fortunately, his dad was out on a call. That just left Deputy Parrish between him and the pile of books. He found Jordan sitting at his desk, looking extremely bored as he gathered papers together into neat little piles and then stuffed them into case folders. From the stacks all around him, he'd either been at it a while, or he had a very long task ahead of him,

He looked up when Stiles entered, his curious expression turning to one of unease. Stiles didn't think that was entirely fair. Sure, he did tend to bring supernatural trouble along with him, but that was hardly his fault. And it wasn't like Jordan was completely innocent in the supernatural mystery department. They still didn't know what he was, but since he was A) Absurdly attractive and B) immune to fire, chances were that he was a paranormal something or other.

"What did you do to piss my dad off to get him to have you re-collate what looks like the entire closed case file backlog?"

Jordan smiled that sweet "aw shucks" smile of his. "Nothing, actually. Just has to be done. Had some, er, thing, come through here a week or so ago. It went through these files like a hurricane. Still trying to put it all back to rights."

"What sort of thing?"

"I don't know. No, don't look at me like that, I have no idea. It was all shadow and swirling air and whatever."

"My dad didn't say anything to me…" Stiles frowned. How many times was he going to have to explain to his dad that he was the best one to call when something weird happened. But no, his dad just had to keep trying to protect him.

"Sherriff's been pretty busy."

"Did the whatcha-thingy take anything?"

"We don't know. Until we get the files sorted, we can't even go into the logs to make sure everything is there."

Stiles shook his head. "Damn…"

"So what favor did you come in here for that would probably get me fired if I do it?"

Stiles' eye darted left, then right. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, I'm not stupid. Just tell me how likely it is to get you killed so I know how far up the creek I'll be when your dad finds out."

"My dad may never find out…"

"Have you met the man?"

"Okay, fair point… I just need to poke into those books he has in his office."

"Oh, the ones he told me, 'if my son ever asks to see these, tell him absolutely not and then call me immediately.'? Those books?"

"Um… Yeah…" Stiles fidgeted. "Look, I've got a friend who I think is in danger."

"So, basically, same as usual?"

"Um…"

Jordan shook his head. "Right. Look, Stiles, it's not that I don't want to help. I do. I'm pretty sure you and your friends have kept this town from going up in flames a few times now. But if something did happen to you, I'd be responsible."

"And if I'm right, bad things will happen to a lot of people. Just let me do some research. If it turns out something bad really is going on, I swear I'll tell you and you and my dad can decide what to do."

Jordan leaned back in his chair, thinking it over. "Well, since we've had our own mysterious occurrence here, obviously there's something going on and the sooner we find out what, the fewer people get hurt." He fished a key out of his desk drawer. "Research only. Okay?"

Stiles snatched the key. "Scout's honor!"


	4. Demon Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has everything he needs to prove Brett is a demon, except motive, evidence or method. Okay, he has nothing but his hunch. But that's always worked before!

Stiles found a book on demons which referenced the incubi, so he stuffed that in his pack and took it home. Unfortunately, a lot of it was in Latin, so he had to translate it before he could make any sense of it, which meant more time for Brett to continue his evil, nefarious plotting. Stiles couldn't stop that, but he could keep an eye on them using his spy program.

At home alone, he securely locked his door and stripped off his clothes—just to be comfortable of course and having nothing to do with the fact that he was going to be looking in on his camera feeds or anything at all to do with hopes he may or may not have of seeing Scott doing incredibly hot and sexy things.

Scott's computer was off, as was Liam's. Brett's, however, was on and the image on it had Stiles gaping in shock and lots and lots of arousal.

The room appeared to be some sort of formal dining room. It was so big the laptop's camera couldn't even pick it all up. Given how rich Brett's family was, Stiles shouldn't have been surprised, but it was still kind of bizarre seeing a single room that was as big as his whole house. Who really needed that much space?

However, that wasn't what had Stiles' complete focus. In fact, even his ADD brain could only pick up on that random detail for a second before everything narrowed down to the sight of two sexy, horny teenagers fucking like, well, wolves in heat.

Seeing Brett, big, swaggering, arrogant Brett, bent over the polished surface of the table was completely shocking. Stiles never would have believed he would submit to the hard fucking he was getting from Liam, but Brett was. And from the sounds he was making, he was really into it.

Stiles licked his lips and reached down to stroke his throbbing dick. As impossible as it had been to wrap his head around the idea of Scott and Liam being lovers, with Scott some sort of Dom Alpha Badass, this was even weirder. Brett, all sexy muscle and sinew, taking it like a bitch from the smaller, more compact Liam.

"So good… Fuck! Ah! Yeah… God Liam… Your cock is so good!"

Liam grinned and grabbed a hold of Brett's curls. "You're such a hot slut. Unn… Love how tight your ass is!"

Stiles stroked his cock furiously as the two mated on his screen. Brett held onto the edges of the table, gibbering incoherently as Liam pounded his ass. It was the total opposite of how Liam had been with Scott. No longer the cute little submissive, Liam was an aggressive, hard-fucking machine. His cock drove into Brett like a piston, pummeling his hole without mercy.

Was Liam cheating on Scott? Stiles didn't want to think the puppy would do such a thing. And if he was, it had to be Brett's fault. Stiles had to admit that as much as he didn't trust or like Brett, if Brett stripped off his clothes and begged Stiles to fuck him, saying no would not be a response that occurred to him.

Concerns about Scott were put to rest when the Alpha walked into the scene, smiling. "I love seeing my bitches go at it."

Bitches…? Stiles noted that down for future "research."

"Unn, sir… You want him?" Stiles asked, not letting up on the pounding.

Scott casually stripped out of his clothes. "When you're done. I think you're nearly there…"

Liam panted. "Fuck yes…"

"But you, Brett, no coming for you until you have your Alpha's load in you."

"Oh god… I'll try and be good sir."

Liam groaned and froze in place, buried to the hilt on Brett's muscled ass. Breathing hard, he stepped back, his dick softening little by little. Scott gave him a fierce, hungry kiss and then moved in behind Brett.

"God! Fuck yes!" Brett howled as Scott's big dick filled him.

Stiles moaned, shooting jizz all over himself, his bed, his computer and some on the ceiling. He lay there, sucking in air and dazedly watching Scott fuck Brett, and wondered what the even hell was going on with his friend. This wasn't the Scott he knew. Even with all the werewolfiness and monthly near-death experiences, Scott was still the same goofball Stiles had always known.

But this… This was a side of Scott he never imagined existing. He didn't know how it was possible such a sexy, dominant, aggressive sex maniac could be lurking inside his brother-from-another-mother.

Stiles' eyes drifted to his Mystery Board. Brett… He had been so sure it was Brett… But it seemed weird that Brett would come here, infiltrate the pack, seduce Liam and Scott all just to get his ass fucked. Like, seriously, there were apps if that was all he needed.

After Scott was done with Brett, he had the Beta kneel on the floor and jerk off to the sight of Scott and Liam making out. When they were spent, Scott and Liam joined Brett on the floor and nuzzled him and licked the cum off his fingers.

"Any sign of Derek?" Liam asked after a bit.

"Still no," Scott said. "I left a note at his loft. He goes off alone sometimes. I shouldn't worry. But I'm his Alpha. He should have told me."

Scott was Derek's Alpha? Stiles stared at the screen. Maybe he had somehow wandered into an alternate dimension, one where Scott was a sexy Alpha who made any werewolf he came across into his bitch.

Stiles put the question of how Scott got Derek into his pack aside and moved onto the bigger worry that the Sour Wolf was missing. The fact that Derek disappeared just as the weirdness with Scott's pack began was too big of a coincidence. Stiles had to wonder if Brett had done something to get Derek out of the way so he his plan for Scott would work. If that was the case, then finding Derek might be the key to fixing everything,

Stiles frowned and turned his attention to finding clues about where Derek might have gone.

 

* * *

 

It was all very frustrating, Stiles felt. He had done a very thorough search for the Sour Wolf and had come up with nothing. He figured Scott had checked his loft and probably the place where the Hale Mansion once stood, so he had focused on the technical sort of search. He'd scanned through the feed on Derek's computer and found nothing. He'd used his backdoor hack on his dad's office computer to look for any incident reports in or around Derek's building. But there wasn't a single clue about where the Gold Medalist in the Brooding Olympics had gone.

So he'd decided to return to his original point of inquiry, Brett. If his prime suspect was in fact responsible for Derek's disappearance, then hopefully there would be some clue in his lair. Or some proof of something, because Stiles was getting a little desperate. He needed to find some lead soon or his investigation was dead in the water.

The book he'd found had a lot of ways to identify and banish an incubus, but those involved more of a direct confrontation than Stiles was really ready for. But other clues pointed to things like evidence of sulfur around where they lived, arcane symbols etched into natural stone surfaces, onyx idols carved to resemble men with gigantic dicks. Stiles needed to try and find some of those, and there was only one place he could think to look.

Yes, he'd sworn to Deputy Parrish to not go and do anything wildly dangerous. The thing was, Stiles never was a Boy Scout. And while he wasn't intending to completely break his promise to Parrish, he did think it made sense to confirm his theory before bringing in the Marines. After all, once his dad knew he was hunting a demon from the fiery pits of whatever, his dad was going to freak, Jordan was probably going to get fired and Stiles was going to be locked in his room until the end of time. So before all that came down, Stiles needed to reconnoiter.

Once he confirmed the pack were all over at Scott's, Stiles made his way to Brett's huge family mansion. He was surprised the security was so lax, but he supposed an infernal creature of darkness wouldn't need things like electronic security. Stiles slipped in through a window and went looking for Brett's room, which was easier said than done. The place was huge.

It was also creepy. So much space, so many nice things, but all of it cold. There were no cheap mementos from family vacations or souvenirs from family outings, just expensive pieces that looked like they belonged in a museum. In fact, the whole place didn't feel like a home at all, but just some artistically crafted set designed to look like a home but lacking any of the things that made it a home.

Stiles finally found Brett's room, which was three times the size of his own. It was every teenager's dream, with a huge bed, a couch to chill in, a massive TV to play games on, stacks of games, it's own mini fridge… It even had a workout area with super expensive equipment in it. Stiles stared at it in dumbfounded shock, never having seen anything so decadent.

Thinking about how his dad always scraped and saved, even as the town Sherriff, Stiles found himself hating Brett a little more. Why didn't the good guys ever hit it big? Steeling himself, he started looking around for anything that would prove Brett was a visitor from a lower plane. Just one solid piece of evidence was all he needed.

He went through every drawer, every cabinet; he looked under the bed, he looked in the vents. Stiles searched everywhere he could get to and there was nothing, not a single bit of proof that he was a demon. Stiles sat down on the floor and shook his head, thinking he would have to search the entire house, but there was no time for that. It would take hours and Brett could get home anytime. No, he had to call it quits.

Stiles felt doubt for the first time. Was he just blaming Brett out of convenience? Brett had everything – talent, looks, money, lycanthropy… Was Stiles just jealous of him and that was making him see an enemy where there wasn't one? Stiles heaved a sigh. He didn't used to waste time on jealousy. Pretty much everyone was prettier, more popular, more something than Stiles. It hadn't ever bothered him all that much. But then, he'd always had Scott beside him. They could share the misery of being poor outcasts and snark about all the popular people like Jackson.

Stiles grimaced. He had to believe that Scott dodging him was not Scott's choice, that there was an evil plot afoot. Because if there was no evil plot to be foiled, no villain to be gruesomely killed, then Scott really was growing apart and Stiles couldn't handle that. Scott wasn't just his best friend, he was a part of Stiles. Losing him would be like losing a leg. He wouldn't recover from that.

Stiles looked up at a photo Brett had on his shelf, a photo of him and his grinning parents, enjoying the sun of some far away and almost-certainly exclusive beach. Brett already had everything. Did he have to take Scott too? I mean, when was enough finally enough?

Stiles frowned. Something was off with the picture. He stood up and went over, picking up the frame. It wasn't his imagination. The photo had definitely been altered. The lighting was wrong, and Brett's image cropped the image of his parents in a weird way. Stiles set the picture down and went to look at another, which showed the same things. In fact, there were a dozen such photos, all with Brett edited into them. Like he had taken all these happy photos of the couple and inserted himself into them.

Why? Stiles could think of only one reason. They weren't Brett's parents. Stiles looked around at the eerily silent house. If they weren't his parents, then was this really Brett's house? Was the reason for the lack of security that Brett had taken over this house? Were the owners, that happy couple in the photos, still alive or were their bodies buried in the huge backyard?

Stiles felt a surge of triumph. While not the proof he'd been hoping for, it was solid evidence that Brett wasn't who he said he was. Now Stiles just had to figure out if he really was a demon or if he was something else. Then he could step back and watch Brett's world of lies crumble down around him and things could finally go back to normal. Or what passed for normal in Beacon Hills.


	5. Savingthe Day - Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides it's time to face off with the Big Bad. Things don't go as expected

Stiles stalked his prey through the halls of BH High, waiting for a chance to get him alone. It was not a simple task, as he had learned previously, since Brett had a strange habit of simply disappearing. But Stiles kept at it, following the tall, muscular and very likely evil interloper whenever he came out of class. He watched as Brett traded fist-bumps with the popular guys, an easy grin on his face, the look that said he was a high school deity and he knew it. That smug look only intensified Stiles' need to expose him for the scheming villain he knew him to be.

He didn't want it to be this way. He'd tried desperately to find a different solution, one less likely to get him maimed in some messy, painful way. He'd read and reread the passage on incubi, hoping to find something he'd missed. He went through the internet, looking for some other type of creature that fit with Brett's MO. But everything pointed to incubus, and there was only one sure way to get a demon to reveal himself.

Stiles grimaced and wondered if maybe he should have contacted Parrish. Having some flame-proof backup might make sense if one was confronting a demon. But for Stiles, this was personal. Brett hadn't simply attacked his friends, he'd insinuated himself into their trusted little circle. That was taking things to a new low, as far as Stiles was concerned. He wanted to be the one to expose Brett for the monster he was.

His chance finally came when Brett went to the bathroom. Stiles got his weapons of choice out of his bag and then followed him in. Fortunately, there was no one else in the bathroom, so Stiles didn't have to worry about innocent bystanders getting hurt in his battle against evil.

Brett didn't pay him any mind. He just did his business at the urinal and then went to wash his hands. Stiles took the moment to strike. He strode over to Brett and raised the gold cross he was holding up to eye level.

"Be gone demon!" he said, since it seemed like the thing one should say when banishing evil.

Brett turned to him with a befuddled look on his face. "Stiles...?"

That's when Stiles blasted him, squirting holy water in his face with the spray bottle he had in his other hand. "Back to the pits of hell!"

"Are you on drugs?" Brett asked, wiping water from his eyes.

Stiles squirted him a few more times for good measure, but Brett didn't burst into a sulfurous cloud and disappear. He didn't even smoke. He just stood there, looking very confused. Stiles lowered his demon-fighting weapons and glared.

The whole plan had been stupid, yes. If he'd been right, there was a good chance he'd wind up a demon snack. And if he were wrong, then he would have (and had) tipped his hand to Brett. Now the towering pillar of teenage evil and nefarious wickedness knew Stiles was onto him. That put him right in Brett's cross-hairs. But sometimes you had to lay it on the line to save your best friend, sometimes you had to step into that puddle of gasoline and risk it all.

Stiles took a step closer and looked up into Brett's baffled eyes. He glared with all the menace he could muster, which was a lot right then. "You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. I know you don't belong here. I saw your 'family photos' and I know they're all fake I know you're up to something and I'm going to find out what. And when I do, I'm going to kick your ass back to wherever you came from."

Then he turned and walked out. A part of him worried that Brett would now find some way to get rid of him, but Stiles had no regrets. He'd let the lanky menace know he was on borrowed time. He'd stood up for his friends. If there were consequences, well it wouldn't be the first time his life was in danger.

 

* * *

 

Since Brett wasn't a demon, Stiles decided to look into his supposed family to see if he could at least prove the Talbots had mysteriously vanished a few months ago. To his surprise, they hadn't. They were on some sort of round-the-world trip, posting pictures of themselves in various locations. Curiously, he recognized one of the photos – it was one of the ones Brett had edited himself into. Deepening the weirdness, Stiles found no mention of Brett in any of their social media postings. That cemented Stiles' belief that Brett had lied about them being his parents, but that didn't help identify exactly what he was.

Stiles decided the best place to start was the epicenter of all the weirdness – Scott's house. Whatever was going on was effecting Scott in a big way, so maybe there was a clue in his room. It wasn't much of a theory, but it was all Stiles had to work with. Hopefully, Brett had left something in Scott's house to cast the whammy he'd put on the Alpha. Stiles had no idea what to look for, but he knew Scott's room as well as he did his own. If there was something out of place, Stiles would find it.

Stiles ducked out of school during lunch so he would have the time he needed to thoroughly search. He checked for Scott's mom's car, but as he figured, she wasn't home. So that left him with a perfect opportunity. He slipped in through Scott's window and then gracelessly fell on his face. Happy that no one was around to see his stupidity, he picked himself up and glanced around, trying to figure out where to start. Everything looked normal at a glance; no pentagrams scraped into the walls, no voodoo dolls sitting on a shelf, not even a Black Sabbath album sitting out. Stiles frowned and started with the desk, since he had to start somewhere.

Nothing was out of place or seemed odd. No inscriptions to summon Cthulu written on yellow post-its or paper clips bent into demonic glyphs. Stiles frowned and moved on to the chest of drawers. The socks weren't hiding anything, nor were his boxers. Though Stiles did note that Scott had taken to wearing those new type of boxers, the ones with a pocket to keep your junk in. As big (seriously, so big!) as Scott was now, Stiles didn't think that was in any way noteworthy.

He kept looking, carefully flipping through every article of clothing. The only odd thing he found was that the drawer where his hoodies were kept no longer had Scott's usual collection of porn. Scott had a thing for girls in naughty schoolgirl uniforms. Or he used to. Back before he decided dick was his preferred source of protein. The porn magazines no longer had buxom women with provocative smiles. Now they all had leather-clad men holding whips next to naked dudes tied to various wooden devices.

Stiles stared at his friend's new stash in shock. This was not the Scott he knew. Sweet, gentle, generally harmless (even if he did get all furry during the full moon) Scott was no dominant sadist. It just wasn't him. But Stiles had seen Scott dole out the punishment on Liam's tender ass. He'd seen Scott's face. There hadn't been any malice there, just stern authority.

Stiles swallowed hard. Maybe Scott had found some inner kink of his. Maybe Scott wasn't possessed or otherwise under bad mojo influence. Maybe he was just exploring a new side of himself. Stiles bit his lip, trying to reconcile his sweet buddy with the images in the magazine. Could Scott be both things at once? Could he be an ass-whipping sadist _and_ a sweet goofball?

Stiles didn't know. But since he was sporting serious wood looking at the images, he couldn't really say Scott was some sort of freak. Stiles just wished Scott would come and talk to him about all this. Why did Stiles have to spy on him and break into his house to find out those things? Why wouldn't he tell his best buddy about all this new stuff he was into?

Stiles couldn't think of any answer that wouldn't bring about a panic attack, so he put the magazines away and shoved the whole subject aside for the moment. This had all started with Brett and Brett was lying about who he was. So for now, Stiles decided he was better off assuming this was some evil mystical hijinks that, once stopped, would all go away.

Stiles checked the rest of the room and found nothing else even a little noteworthy. So whatever Brett had done, he hadn't needed to leave anything behind to taint Scott's soul. Stiles frowned, sitting on Scott's bed. He looked around at the messy room he'd spent so many hours in, remembering idle summer days before the whole lycanthrope thing, where it had just been him and Scott. No girlfriends, no werewolf hunters, no constant threats of painful death, just them, being buds. Stiles missed the fuck out of those days.

Now… He bit his lip. This room was where Scott brought his pack, where he made them strip off their clothes so he could spank their sexy asses until they cried. This room was where he fucked them. Stiles shivered. How many times had Liam been on this bed, on all fours, moaning and whimpering as his Alpha plowed his ass? How many loads of cum had Brett shot into the covers while being fucked by Scott's big dick?

Stiles licked his lips and laid back, imagining the three sexy guys intertwined together. Concerns about Scott's safety aside, Stiles couldn't deny it sounded really hot. Stiles had maybe perhaps had a few illicit fantasies involving guys – maybe – but he'd never seen any guy-on-guy action and seeing Scott dominating his Betas was unbelievably hot. Not just the sex, though that was way more exciting than Stiles thought it should be, but it was the way they were completely submissive to their Alpha. Stiles had never imagined there could be a sexual component to the pack system. He wondered if other packs were like Scott's. He wondered if Derek had ever taken his Betas, rough and hard…

Stiles realized he had his dick in his hand. He shouldn't be turned on by what he had seen, but he was. Was Brett's mojo effecting him too? Stiles didn't think so. It would be a convenient excuse, but as he sunk deeper into the world of gayness in his mission to save Scott, many truths he kept buried were coming into the light. He knew that he cast furtive looks around in the shower, always quick glances to avoid anyone thinking anything, but it would be a lie to say he didn't notice all the hot guys on the team. And he did think more than once of that time he and Scott had fooled around together.

Stiles smiled a naughty smile and stripped off all his clothes. The thrill of doing something so wrong, the danger of being caught (while remote) made his cock throb in his hand. What would Scott do if he came home and saw Stiles jerking off in his bed? Stiles bit his lip, his breath catching.

"That's right Scott," he murmured. "I'm naked in your bed. What are you going to do? Spank me?"

Stiles wandered into foreign territory with his fantasy, imagining himself over Scott's lap the way Liam had been. He didn't think about the pain so much as being under Scott's control. And that made his hand speed up. He didn't care in that moment how wrong it was to think of his best buddy that way. He was too horny.

Breathing hard, he caught the whiff of something musky and knew it had to be cum. Was it Scott's? Was it Liam's? Brett's? Likely all of them, Stiles thought, whimpering lustily as he thought about the Betas taking their Alpha's cock. He couldn't help but shoot several blasts of jizz all over his chest at the thought of being somewhere in that sexy tangle.

Stiles lay there, panting, feeling more than a little guilty. He was supposed to be helping Scott, not getting off on whatever perverse spell his best friend was under. It was hard though (literally) to remain focused. Stiles stretched out, watching the rivulets of come slip down his ribs into the coverlet. Would Scott smell it? Would he now what Stiles did? Stiles swallowed hard. Maybe he would. Maybe it would get Scott to finally talk to him.

His fingers brushed against a leather-bound book and he glanced upwards. It was under Scott's pillow. Frowning, he pulled the book out and held it up in front of his eyes. Books were really not Scott's forte, and old, leather-bound books were even less so. Stiles thumbed it open, wondering why this book was something Scott kept so close at hand.

"Bitch Training?"

Stiles' eyes went wide. Scott had called his betas his "bitches." Was this where that had come from? Thumbing through it, he saw several references to using BDSM on Betas. He also saw a lot of chicken-scratch notes from Scott, written on Post-Its, each one mentioning things he had tried and liked or tried and didn't find useful.

Stiles sat up and started over from the beginning. He only got through the first half of the forward though when he heard the door to the house open. Panicking, Stiles looked over at the clock. No way Scott should be home yet! But the murmured voices coming up the stairs definitely belonged to Scott and, he was pretty sure, Brett.

Stiles stuffed the book under the pillow and grabbed his clothes. No time to get dressed, he rushed out of Scott's window and managed to avoid breaking his neck. He sat there for a second, waiting to hear if his clumsy exit had been noticed. Fear closed around his rapidly-beating heart, certain he was about to be caught and interrogated and not really sure what he would say.

"…please, sir, I just don't want to say. I just… Can you just paddle me and be done?"

"No, Brett, I can't. Your Alpha has given you an order. Now, you've been out of sorts since yesterday. Tell me what's going on."

"I… Sir, I don't want to cause problems."

Stiles frowned. This was not the Brett he knew. It certainly didn't sound like the average Beacon Hills super villain. Brett sounded miserable and even afraid. If it was an act, then it was a damn good one.

"Brett, it's up to me to deal with problems. You know that. Now spill."

There was a long, awkward pause. "I… I had a run-in with Stiles."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah… He… He's angry. I… I think he thinks I took you away from him or something…"

"What? That's stupid! Why would he think that? What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, sir."

Stiles frowned. Why wasn't Brett using this to drive a wedge between him and Scott? Why was Brett acting like it was his fault? Stiles couldn't figure it out. If Brett were trying to subvert Scott, now that he saw Stiles suspected him, surely he would decide it was time to convince Scott to ditch him. But he wasn't. What was his game?

"I told you that you needed to deal with Stiles, sir," Liam said.

"Shut up, Liam."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying. And like I told you, Stiles is my problem. I'll handle it."

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. He was a problem now? That hurt so deep he had trouble breathing for a second. When had he gone from being Scott's best friend to Scott's "problem"? Stiles blinked hard as his eyes stung and his vision went blurry. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare.

_It's the evil spell mojo thing. It has to be._

"You need to handle it soon, sir."

"Shut _up,_ Liam."

"Yes sir."

Stiles couldn't take it. He dragged on his clothes and bolted, needing to get far away so he could process everything he'd heard. It couldn't be as bad as it seemed. It just couldn't. There was more to it, some explanation, some reason for everything just going to crap all of a sudden. He needed to believe that or he'd wind up in Eichen House.


	6. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls in a favor in a last-ditch effort to figure out what has happened with his BFF

Stiles concentrated on the only clue he'd yet turned up, which wasn't much. He went to all his usual sites for any references to the book on bitch training, but none of them had anything. He expanded his search to the whole internet, which buried him results, most of which led him to sites that made either hard or sick. Trying to sort through them all took all of his focus, which was good, since it didn't let him focus on anything else.

He also called in an Ace he'd been holding for a while. An old friend, or sort of friend… Someone who'd offered to save your life by swiping your V-Card was a friend after all. At least in Stiles' book. His first few pokes received no response, so he let that simmer while he tried to find anything about werewolf bitch training.

It was very late when he finally found a scrap of something. It was a blog, abandoned some years back, of a werewolf girl in Australia. In it she mentioned how her Alpha had been correcting her bad behavior using a method called bitch training. There wasn't a lot of detail, which made it hard to know if it was even the same thing. Certainly, Brett's change of behavior could be explained by Scott "training" him, but there wasn't a need to train the puppy, was there? Liam was just too adorable and sweet to need a paddling.

Stiles poked his Ace again, adding a "911" to the poke to try and get his attention. He needed answers, fast, and he was pretty much at the end of his resources.

His laptop beeped and he quickly hit the icon to bring up the video chat. Danny's face came on screen, looking mussed and not terribly happy with being bothered. Stiles was not really in a position where he could worry about being polite though.

"Danny, I need to talk to Ethan."

"How'd you find me?"

"You've had the same handle since we were like seven. Now, Ethan?"

"Um… I don't know where he is..."

"Okay, you're lying. You both disappeared at the same time. I need to talk to Ethan and I need to talk to him right now."

Danny looked over his shoulder. "Look… He's busy right now…"

Stiles was not in a patient mood. "Well, tell him to take your dick out of his mouth for a minute. I have a bit of an emergency."

Danny actually laughed. "It's not my dick he has in his mouth."

"Huh?"

There was some wiggling and camera shaking and then Stiles was staring into a face he never thought to see again. "It was mine."

"Jackson?"

"You remember me. How nice."

"But… You… Wait… Danny… Ethan… What the fuck is happening?"

Jackson smiled that cocky grin of his. "Well, Ethan is sucking my dick. And I was sucking Danny's. Now, what was so fucking important?"

Stiles' brain was already at maximum capacity for weirdness. "I… I have… You're gay?"

"I think the word is 'bisexual.' But you probably know that one."

"What do you mean?" Stiles had no idea why his voice went up three octaves.

"Right…. So… What. Is. It?"

Stiles stared at him for a second, and without really meaning to he imagined the three sexy guys tangled together in some sexy blow-job festival. It was really difficult to think of anything else once he got that image in his head. Seriously, had the whole world turned gay? How had he managed to not get effected?

"Er…"

"Okay, call back later…"

"No wait!" Stiles had to rally. He needed to help Scott. "I… I think Scott's into something bad. I don't know for sure. But Ethan was an Alpha. I thought maybe he'd know something."

"What, is he snorting blue wolfsbane?" Jackson asked.

"Um… What effect would that have?"

"It was a joke, Stiles."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. Jackson was as infuriating as ever. "Scott is into something called 'Bitch Training.' I think he got it from some black magic book or something. I can't find a lot of info."

Ethan's head suddenly popped into view. "Bitch Training you say?"

"Yeah… You know it? Is it like some Evil Alpha Mojo or something? Like, has he gone over to the Dark Side?"

Ethan grinned. "He's finally learned… That's awesome."

"Learned what? And, um… You have some, um… On your chin…"

Jackson leaned in and licked the jizz from Ethan's chin, which was way too hot for Stiles to process.

"Scott learned how to be a real Alpha at last… I was hoping…" Ethan grinned like a kid at Christmas. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad at all. In fact, it's great."

"It … is?"

"Uh huh. Um… So, gotta go… Bye Stiles."

"But… Hold on…"

"Bye Stiles!" all three chorused and the screen went blank.

Stiles leaned back in his chair. So, that was it then. Nothing was wrong. Scott wasn't into some dark lycanthropic sorcery. No spells were being cast. No demons had come to Beacon Hills to wreak havoc. Nothing strange at all was going on. Scott just had Alpha business, and Stiles wasn't a part of that.

Stiles felt a panic attack coming on. It was obvious to him now that he had been fooling himself, convincing himself there were evil-doings going on so he didn't have to face the fact that Scott was leaving him behind. Not that they wouldn't remain friends, in some way. They'd still sit together and joke together, but the bond that they shared was obviously coming to an end.

Stiles curled up on his bed and pulled the covers over himself, giving in to the depression. Maybe he'd figure something out in the morning. Maybe he'd wake up and the whole thing would have just been a nightmare. Stiles could only hope, because right then he had no idea what he was going to do.

Stiles woke late, since it was Saturday. He picked up his phone and saw no messages from Scott, which at this point was hardly a surprise. He dragged himself out of bed and showered, his motions mechanical, listless. He ate out of habit and then decided to just get out of the house to try and keep himself from going crazy.

He wasn't one to mope, but it was really all he had left. It had taken a while, but Scott's werewolfiness had finally come between them. Stiles had tried to think of some way to overcome that, but there was only one answer. He'd have to ask Scott for the bite, but there was a chance that would kill him and even if it didn't, Stiles just didn't want to be a werewolf.

He'd put up with a lot, all out of his affection for his friend. He was always going to be the sidekick, the comedic relief, the support staff. No matter how many mysteries he solved, no matter how many days he saved, no matter how many bad guys he snarked at, he was always going to be second to Scott. And that was honestly okay. Stiles didn't need or want to be the center of attention. And he definitely didn't want Scott's responsibilities.

He thought he'd carved out a place for himself in Scott's world, but apparently not. Scott still laughed and joked with him, but it was a shadow of what they once shared. Now his focus was on his two betas and the new sexy bond they shared.

_Maybe if I offered to let him fuck me, he'd like me again_.

Stiles smiled at his own joke. He knew it was a joke too. Scott wouldn't bother fucking his scrawny ass when he had two gorgeous little bitches to have fun with. No way Stiles could compete with them, on any level.

Stiles heaved a sigh and kicked a rock as he meandered the winding wooded path. Werewolves. Damn fucking werewolves! They just messed everything up. From the moment that bastard Peter had bitten Scott, it had been nothing but problems.

Stiles was so deep in his brood, he never even noticed the figures approaching from the shadows. Only when a hand was slipped over his mouth did he realize the danger he was in, which was way, way too late. Stiles was shoved to the ground roughly and the hand was replaced with a ball gag. Then a blindfold was slipped into place, preventing him from identifying his attackers. He made a muffled noise of rebellion, which turned into a whining noise of alarm when his clothes were roughly yanked off him.

Panic took over and he thrashed about, uselessly trying to escape. He had no idea what was going on, if it was a mugging, a really ugly high school prank or something much scarier. But his attackers were too strong. Once he was stripped, they slapped metal cuffs onto his wrists, cutting off any hope of escape.

Then he was hauled up off the ground and settled over someone's shoulder. Stiles wriggled and kicked, but it was no good. His kidnappers had him in a firm grip. Whatever they had planned, he couldn't stop them.


	7. All Tied Up With Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces off with his kidnappers. Stuff happens.

Stiles tried to get his bearings by listening to the sounds around him, but he was no tracker. He could tell they were still in the woods and that was about it. The idea that his kidnappers were taking him somewhere far away from witnesses did in no way make him feel better. Was he being taken by whoever took Derek?

It seemed like a long while later when his kidnappers finally stopped and set him down on his knees. Stiles considered trying to run, but figured with his eyes covered he likely would just run right into a tree. No, he had to bide his time, look like he'd surrendered and wait for his moment.

The blindfold came off and to Stiles' complete shock, he was kneeling before Scott. To his even more complete shock, his best friend was completely naked. And, as he looked around, he saw his kidnappers, Liam and Brett, were also nude save for some leather dog collars. Either he'd wandered into the Twilight Zone, or he was having one of his very vivid, very erotic dreams.

"It's all right Stiles. You're fine. Just wanted to talk to you in private," Scott said. He turned to his Betas. "Anyone see or hear anything?"

They grinned hugely. "Nope," Liam said. "We caught him without him making a sound."

Stiles got the sense the puppy was mocking him, which made him angry, but he was so embarrassed to be there, naked in front of them all, that his anger had to get in line. He chewed on his gag, wanting to tell them all just what he thought of them, that he wasn't going to just let them have fun at his expense. Words were his weapon of choice, and he was currently unarmed.

Scott turned back to him. "Okay. Stiles, we need to talk. I owe you an explanation."

Scott nakedly paced back and forth in front of Stiles in a very naked way, with his naked cock and his naked balls swinging back and forth, which was a fact that was hard to ignore since that giant dick of his was beginning to inflate in a rather mesmerizing way. Stiles did his best to ignore it, since Scott was finally explaining things, but his eyes kept tracking back to that very interesting part of Scott's body.

"Stiles?"

Stiles "Hrmphd" around his gag, managing to lock his eyes with Scott's once more.

Scott smiled at him, that cocky, sweet smile that was a welcome drop of familiarity in this incredibly unfamiliar situation. Stiles could sense Liam and Brett smiling at him in the corner of his vision, but he chose to ignore them. Their sexy nakedness with their dicks all hard and twitching were the additional distraction Stiles simply couldn't afford. His brain was completely overloaded.

"I know I messed up. I should have talked to you sooner, but I wasn't sure how and I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. I was… Well, you know … scared you wouldn't like me anymore."

Stiles gnawed on the ball gag. His instinct was to launch into a tirade about being left out and betrayed and that Scott really shouldn't just ditch him and why would Scott ever worry Stiles wouldn't like him? But he wasn't allowed. All he could do was sit there on his knees and listen to his best friend explain why he no longer rated or something. It was making him crazy. They finally were talking, but he couldn't talk!

"Here it is, Stiles. Brett and Liam are my bitches." Scott eyed him for a second, gauging his reaction. "It started out with me just spanking them for being such naughty puppies, but the sex started pretty soon after that." Scott stepped over to the kneeling boys and petted their hair. Stiles noticed, even though he was trying not to, that they smiled in ecstasy at their Alpha's approval. "That's the reason I had them gag you. Because I figured you would probably try and make a joke about it and it's not a joke. We've bonded as a pack, in ways I can't really describe."

Stiles tried to not let that sting, but it did anyway. It hurt hearing Scott tell him these things, that Scott basically had new and better, cooler friends and Stiles could never share in that. Just as he'd feared, Scott was leaving him behind. His stomach clenched with anxiety. Stiles swore to himself that one thing he wouldn't do was cry.

Stiles wasn't sure why he'd been kidnapped, gagged and stripped for this bit of terrible news, but he figured he would just have to wait and see. Then, much later, when he was alone in his room, he could have a sobbing breakdown over it. He might even have a panic fit, just to make it special. Stiles trembled all over, feeling ill.

Scott squatted down in front of him, and the sweet smile on his face instantly made all the bad feelings go away. Stiles looked into his friend's soft brown eyes and knew, just knew, that somehow it was going to be okay, that he was stupid to have ever doubted Scott. It was a look like Scott had always given him before, back when they were the losers who got picked on, the look that told Stiles they were okay because they were together. The change from panicked rejection to comforted assurance was so swift it made Stiles a bit dizzy.

"We're closer than friends, closer than brothers, Stiles. You're the first person I wanted to share this with because it's so amazing. But I wasn't sure you'd understand. I didn't know if you could handle me having sex with my Betas. Talking to you about that sort of thing has always been difficult. Like, you get really weird when I talk about that time we fooled around and this is way more serious than a couple kids trading clumsy BJs."

Stiles let out another, "Mrrrmpph!" of protest, wanting to argue that he wasn't weird about it he just had no idea what to say about it and it wasn't like Scott had really tried to bring it up before, at least not in any way that Stiles wasn't able to easily dodge. If Scott had really wanted to discuss it, he could have, if he'd just cornered Stiles into it… Maybe tied him up. Gagged him, perhaps… Stiles abandoned that train of thought as it in no way helped his case.

"I thought a lot about this. How to tell you, what you would say, how you would feel about this new side of me. That's why it took so long, way too long I know. I mean, I know in my heart, you and me are forever. No matter what, we're a team."

Stiles's eyes stung with unshed tears. Scott wasn't ditching him. Scott knew their bond was something sacred. Stiles swallowed hard and nodded his fervent agreement. If he could talk, he would have told Scott he didn't care his buddy was now into dick, that maybe he sort of liked dick too in a theoretical sense and that there was nothing that could ever come between them, even if Scott was now some sexily scary dominating, ass-spanking Alpha.

But all he _could_ say was a pitiful. "Mmmphrrmm…"

"I wanted to share this with you, but since you're not a werewolf, I didn't know if it would work. I thought about giving you the bite, but I don't want to risk you. I _can't_ risk you. Losing you would destroy me. You know that, right?"

Stiles nodded vigorously again. He felt the same way. In fact, just the idea of losing Scott as a friend had been enough to unravel his mind.

Scott's smile widened. "Part of the bitch training is establishing a solid pack hierarchy. First I made them accept me as the Alpha. Then Liam won his place as the Alpha Bitch. One of the things I worried about was where you would fit into that." Scott's eyes sparkled with mischief that Stiles knew spelled trouble but found sort of cute and weirdly sexy. "Then I realized that wasn't going to be a problem. You'll fit in where you always do: helping and supporting your friends. We're just going make it official and, well, add in some sex. I'm going to make you the Pack Bitch. Which basically means your job is to make sure everyone is satisfied."

Stiles' eyes flew wide.  "...mmrrrph?"

He couldn't even believe what Scott had just said. Nor could he really believe how incredibly hot it sounded. After seeing the things he'd seen in the last few days, he had no trouble at all imagining the sorts of things this new job would entail. And the way Scott just announced it, just took command, like a real Alpha, it made Stiles shiver with arousal. He'd been so freaked out over all the weird changes and so worried about where that left him and Scott that somehow he'd missed it. It wasn't a fluke or an aberration – Scott really was an Alpha now, completely.

Scott ran his hands through Stiles' hair and looked seriously into his eyes. "I'd ask if you want to back out, but since your dick just got super hard, I can tell you like the idea."

Stiles nodded weakly, not bothering to deny it.

Scott smiled brightly and held up a leather collar. Stiles saw a single golden tag on the collar, engraved with the words "Pack Bitch." Stiles smiled around his gag and submissively bowed his head.

Scott secured the collar around his neck. "You really are mine, aren't you?"

Stiles nodded, more certainly. On some level, he'd always been Scott's. Now, though, he realized Scott was making the claim far more official and much more permanent in an all-over, body and soul kind of way. It made Stiles' heart hammer in his chest.

"Good. First, though, you need a spanking, for about six hundred reasons, one of which is that I really want to."

Stiles shuddered at the idea. He'd seen the punishment Liam had taken and the idea of getting his ass pummeled like that was both terrifying and _extremely_ terrifying. But looking at Scott's face, seeing the affection – okay, no lie, it was love, the same love Stiles knew was in his own heart – Stiles completely relaxed. Scott was a badass Alpha now, but that didn't change the fact that Stiles trusted him completely. If Scott wanted to tan his hide, then Scott would do so, and Stiles knew he would only push him as far as Stiles could go.

Scott nodded to Liam, who came over and settled on his knees in front of Stiles. The grin was still there, but without the haze of jealousy clouding his vision, Stiles could now see it wasn't cruel or mocking. It actually reminded him of the grin the puppy got when the team won a particularly important game.

"I'm so glad you're joining us, Stiles," he said. "It just wasn't right, not including you."

"You said that a few times," Scott said, going over to a nearby backpack.

"And it was worth you paddling me for nagging you, sir," Liam said.

Stiles smiled around his gag.

"I'm gonna hold you steady, Stiles. Okay? You don't need to worry about holding yourself up or anything. I've got you."

Stiles nodded, somewhat alarmed that he would need werewolf support, but mostly just feeling warmed by the affection in the puppy's voice. He glanced over and saw Brett kneeling nearby, not looking at him. Remembering his angry words to Brett and how upset he'd been when telling Scott about it, Stiles felt very guilty. He was going to have to fix that when he could talk again.

Liam wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "You're pack, Stiles. One of us"

Stiles managed to not get weepy at those words. Which was helped by his ass getting hit with something hard and wooden in the next second. Stiles howled into his gag and collapsed into Liam, shocked by how hard Scott hit him. The pain was unbelievable, a fire radiating outward from his ass to, apparently, his hair follicles.

"When I spank you in the future," Scott said. "You will count them off and thank me. But right now… I think it's best we keep that gag in."

_In the future…?_

Stiles' chest heaved. Scott sounded so fucking _sexy._ In ways Stiles had never thought Scott _could_ sound sexy. Dominant, confidant… Absolutely in control. Stiles moaned into his gag, feeling his flagging erection return. He'd wondered why the Betas not only submitted to Scott but obviously loved doing it. Now he knew. The feeling of surrendering, of giving himself to his friend – his _Alpha_ – was intensely erotic.

Stiles didn't get a wussy paddling, fit for a human. No, Scott treated him like a member of the pack. Stiles would have found that flattering, except he was too busy screaming and hollering into the gag, his mind in tatters from the brutal paddling. In that sea of agony, Stiles found comfort in one thing: knowing that Scott was doing this _because_ he was part of the pack. Each thunderous whack was a bruising reminder that he belonged.


	8. Pack Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally joins the pack in the way he was destined for. Or, put another way, Stiles embraces his inner bitch

When it was over, Stiles sobbed in Liam's arms. It wasn't just the pain. The pain was like, half. Or three-quarters. Certainly no more than ninety percent. There was also a lot of _FEELS_ in there too, a weird jumble of happiness and relief and release of weeks of anxiety.

Liam gently moved him and Stiles went like a rag doll into Scott's arms. He clung fiercely to his friend, shaking all over.

Scott unsnapped the gag and set it aside. "How you doing Stiles?"

"Ow…"

Scott chuckled softly. "And?"

Stiles sniffled. "Happy…" He managed a shy smile. "Happy we're still a team."

"I feel bad you ever doubted that." Scott stroked his hair. "Won't happen again."

"I really thought y-you were ditching me…"

Scott's eyes filled with sadness. "Oh Stiles… Never. Not ever. No matter what."

Stiles felt raw and needy in ways he had no ability to cope with. "Promise…?"

"I swear on my life."

"Thank you." Stiles leaned into his friend, his _Alpha_ and panted a little. "So boned up right now..."

Scott nuzzled him. "I can tell..." He nibbled the skin where Stiles' shoulder met his neck. "You're mine, Stiles."

Stiles shivered. The part of his brain that was in charge of witty remarks was occupied with trying to comprehend that he'd just been spanked by his best friend and that he was hornier than he'd ever been while being hugged and cuddled while they were both really, very lacking in clothing.

"I... I always have been."

"I know."

Stiles rested his forehead against Scott's. "You were worried I wouldn't like this side of you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I, uh, love it. Lots and lots. You're like, Super Scott, Big-Dicked Alpha, a BDSM super he…" Stiles stopped himself. His witty-remark brain had woken up, apparently, but the jokes didn't feel right. He bit his lower lip and shyly looked into Scott's eyes, opening doors inside himself that he always kept locked, barricaded and hidden behind heavy furniture.

"I… I love you, Scott."

The words made him feel even more naked, more vulnerable. His brain immediately filled up with a hundred one-liners to try and obfuscate what he'd said, to re-bury the secret, to get some kind of shield up before something awful and soul-destroying happened. But Stiles found the courage to do the hardest thing of all for him – keep his mouth shut.

"I love you too, Stiles."

Stiles' smile widened. "Oh…"

Scott grinned. "Yeah…"

Scott gave him a hungry kiss. Stiles, raw and still off-kilter, responded with a neediness that shocked him. How had he not realized how much he wanted this? To be claimed, owned by his best friend… Stiles moaned into the kiss, sinking into the feeling of Scott's tongue tangling with his.

It was intoxicating, and more than a little bit surprising. He'd been spiraling into depression, thinking Scott was going to ditch him for his new friends. Instead, Scott was ripping away the barriers between them, the illusion that they were and would only ever be friends. How silly that seemed now to Stiles, that he'd ever thought he didn't belong to Scott. Of course he did. It wouldn't have hurt as much when he thought he was being abandoned, otherwise.

All the darkness that had been building inside him dissipated, leaving behind a feeling of deep contentment. A little moan of pleasure escaped him as he let himself accept this was really happening. As the two made out, muffled groans filling the air, Stiles knew he was right where he belonged.

After a blissful few minutes, Scott pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Now get on your knees. You're going to suck your Alpha's dick."

Stiles almost came at that growled command. Fuck, it was ridiculous how sexy his friend was as a dominant Alpha. Even though it felt like his poor ass was on fire, even though he felt wobbly all over, he managed to wiggle up onto his knees. Weird, but he was almost giddy at the feeling of obeying, of being one of Scott's bitches.

Scott stood and moved in front of him, smiling down at him and stroking his big erection. "Suck it, bitch."

A week ago, that would have made Stiles burst out laughing. Like, Scott was pretending to be a porn star or something. But it didn't sound fake. It was completely sincere because Stiles _was_ his bitch. It made his mouth water and his dick throb. He leaned in and gave the flared head a long, savoring lick. It was nothing at all like when he'd done this before as a clueless, awkward and sexually-bewildered kid. Then, he'd been full of nerves and anxiety, wanting to make his friend happy, but not wanting to be so good it seemed like he was gay but super excited to be doing it.

Now, he wanted to worship Scott's cock, to enjoy every beautiful inch of it. He wanted Liam and Brett to watch him suck the Alpha's dick and to imagine what it would be like when he sucked theirs, which he would soon be doing. The thought wasn't even scary, it was exciting. He was the Pack Bitch and that felt so right he didn't even care that it basically meant he was a slut. Because he was their slut, these beautiful men who had accepted him into their pack.

"Hands free. That's advance-level dick worship," Liam said, smiling.

Stiles cracked a little smile and ran his tongue from the base of Scott's cock all the way to the tip and back again. He flicked his tongue over Scott's balls, loving the sound of Scott's approving growl. He took one big testicle in his mouth and lovingly teased it, then moved to the second one.

"Fuck that's sexy," Liam said.

Scott rumbled out another chuckle. "I've let them know they can't come today until they feed you a load. They're pretty horny."

"That's putting it mildly, sir."

Stiles was dimly aware that Brett was staying quiet, but he had other things to focus on. He kissed his way up Scott's twitching erection and then swallowed the tip into his mouth. The musky taste of Scott's precum flowed over his tongue and Stiles moaned in joy. Scott tasted so good. It made Stiles hungry for his jizz.

Scott petted his hair. "Nnn… That's a good bitch… So hot…"

The raw honesty in Scott's voice made Stiles go even darker crimson. Though it made no earthly sense, Scott wanted him as much as he wanted the other two, much more handsome bitches. Stiles assumed that with the huge dick and Alpha badass-ness, Scott had also gained some sort of vision impairment.

"Fuck, Stiles, I've wanted you to suck me off again for so damn long…"

Stiles looked up at his friend, his Alpha, his _owner_ and slowly swallowed more inches into his throat. Scott had been dreaming about this? And not telling him? Really not cool. Sure, Stiles might possibly have freaked out and made some sort of joke but still… Scott should have shared.

"Oh god, he has the whole thing!" Liam gasped. "Fuck! Took me a few tries to do that!"

Stiles paused with his nose buried in Scott's pubes. Pride filled him, as well as surprise. Of all the hidden talents to have, he'd never suspected swallowing huge dicks would be one of his. Yet he was taking Scott's whole cock without any difficulty.

"I knew he was a natural bitch," Scott murmured. "He was born for this."

Stiles decided to only be happy to hear that. Scott was happy, and proud of him, and the fact that it was because he was a cocksucking savant, well, did that really matter? Stiles moaned around his mouthful, pulled back and swallowed it all again.

"My Stiles… My wonderful, sexy, hot-as-fuck Stiles," Scott breathed, thrusting back and forth.

Stiles drooled and groaned as he sucked, feeling like he was floating from those words. He worked his tongue over his friend's thick shaft, doing what he could to increase Scott's pleasure. That was the most important thing to him right then – giving Scott everything he had to give.

Scott grabbed him by the hair. "I thought I'd have to work up to this, but…"

Stiles' eyes fluttered with submissive pleasure as Scott began fucking his mouth in deep, hard thrusts. With his hands cuffed, on his knees, there was nothing he could do to resist. And he deeply didn't want to resist. Scott was taking what was rightfully his.

The Alpha's huge dick shoved in and out at a brutal pace for several wonderful minutes. Stiles looked up at Scott through the whole sexy, fantastic experience. He didn't even try to hide the adoration he felt bursting out of him. He knew it was on his face, glowing in his eyes. And that was good. He wanted Scott to see it, to know Stiles loved him and was overjoyed to finally be claimed and put in his place.

"You fucking sexy bitch," Scott moaned. "Here… Yeah…"

Stiles welcomed the hot jets of come into his mouth, savoring them, basking in the first load of cum from his Alpha. Not a drop escaped his lips. It was too precious. He locked eyes with his sexy Alpha and swallowed the thick, tasty jizz down his throat.

Scott stepped back, eyes bright and glowing faintly with a tinge of red as his Alpha instincts reacted to the claiming of another bitch. "Perfect, Stiles. So completely perfect."

Stiles licked his lips. "Thank you… Sir."

He eyed Scott's cock, wondering when the Alpha would decide to breed him. Stiles had no doubt that would happen. It didn't worry him. He knew he was ready to be fucked, to be mounted by the pack Alpha and used as a bitch should be used. But of course, that would happen only when the Alpha decided it was the right time.

At a nod from Scott, Liam stepped over. Stiles smiled up at the puppy and opened up to take the Beta's cock into his mouth. Liam was younger, and fairly new to the group and new to being a werewolf. By most measurements, he was lower in the pecking order. But that was in human terms. In werewolf terms, Liam was the Alpha Bitch (whatever that meant) and Stiles was the Pack Bitch. Stiles didn't need his Mystery Board and colored string to work out that whatever the pack hierarchy was, he was on the bottom of it.

Liam shoved his dick all the way into Stiles throat, growling in satisfaction. Naturally, he was smaller than Scott, but still more than a mouthful. The puppy moaned as Stiles began sucking, holding Stiles against his crotch and panting audibly.

"Fuck he's good…"

"Right?" said Scott. "He would have won that round of the Bitch Games no problem."

Stiles wanted to know what that was all about, but his mouth was too full and Liam didn't seem inclined to let go of his hair. He started thrusting in short jabs, his balls slapping against Stiles' chin. Liam was _using_ him, which was awesome. The gorgeous Beta had seen Stiles could take it and wasn't holding back.

"Fuck Stiles," he moaned. "Yeah, fucking suck it you bitch…"

Stiles sucked as hard as he could while the horny Beta fucked his mouth. It was so good. Stiles had always on some level considered himself to be Scott's lieutenant, his first officer, just by right of seniority. No matter how many supernatural friends they added to the pack, Stiles had more or less assumed he was still at the top of the ranking system. But now, here on his knees, sucking off Liam, knowing he would be doing that whenever Liam wanted, Stiles felt completely at home. Pack Bitch. It was perfect.

Liam whined and panted as he shoved his cock in and out of Stiles' mouth. The puppy was pouring precome over Stiles' tongue, his cock throbbing and twitching as he got more and more excited. Stiles happily sucked on his mouthful, gurgling moans escaping his throat. His own dick was painfully hard, but there was nothing he could do about that. And what was more (and weird as fuck) he was more concerned with getting Liam off. Because knowing he was pleasuring one of his pack made him shiver with ecstasy.

Liam let out one more sexy little moan and then shot his load, pumping spurts of come into Stiles' eager mouth. Stiles savored the rich, thick come for second before swallowing it down. Liam beamed at him, still panting, then reached out and mussed Stiles' hair. He should have felt like that was demeaning, but instead Stiles felt warmed by his packmate's affection

"That was awesome as fuck," Liam said and gave him a tender kiss.

Stiles nuzzled at him, feeling giddy. "Good." He licked his lips. "Next customer?"

Liam laughed. "Okay, Brett, get over here. Your balls have to be seriously aching by now."

"Um… It's okay… He doesn't have to…"

Stiles' smile came crashing down as he remembered his confrontation with Brett. "No, it's cool. Come on over."

He hoped that by keeping a light tone, he could ease them passed their little spat, but one glance at Brett was enough to tell him that wasn't going to happen. The Beta looked scared to come anywhere near him, which made no sense at all.

"Okay, what the fuck happened between you two?" Scott demanded.


	9. Paying the Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to fess up to the bad thing he did. Then he needs to be punished.

Brett bowed his head and mumbled something. Stiles could tell from the tenseness of his posture it was costing Brett something to not immediately obey and tell their Alpha everything. The fact that he was resisting shocked Stiles. Why wouldn't he tell Scott what a dickbag Stiles had been? He didn't owe Stiles anything.

"One of you needs to start talking."

Stiles winced at the tone of Scott's voice. He glanced at Brett and tried to send a silent signal that they were cool now and he didn't need to worry and Stiles was fully ready to suck him until his eyes crossed to prove he was sorry. Unfortunately, the signal wasn't received. There was no getting out of it. He had to admit how he'd fucked up.

"I… I did a stupid thing."'

"Stiles, you don't have to…" Brett said.

That made Stiles feel a million times worse. Brett was willing to get his ass whipped to save Stiles from having to talk about their run-in. Stiles couldn't have that. This was his mistake.

"Yeah, I do," Stiles said. "I… Um, well… I was trying to figure out why you were suddenly acting weird." His eyes darted to Scott, who was frowning in a way that made Stiles suddenly need to pee. "Um… So I figured that, you know, like usual, something evil had come to Beacon Hills and…" Stiles cleared his throat. "And, uh… I thought it was Brett…"

"Go on."

Stiles let out a tiny whimper. "Um… So, I uh… I did some research… Uh… And so I kind of thought maybe he was an incubus."

"Like the band?"

Stiles almost laughed, but he was too terrified to do that. "Um, no. Like a demon… So, uh, I kind of tried to banish him."

He chanced a look at Scott's face and saw no sign of forgiveness yet.

"And…?"

Stiles gulped. "Um…"

"He confronted me and said he knew I was evil and he would stop me," Brett said suddenly.

Scott's eyes flicked to the Beta. "That doesn't explain why you were so upset."

"I… I may have said something about him not belonging here…"

"Stiles!"

At least Scott's exasperated tone was familiar. "I was going out of my mind, okay? You were ditching me, you and your Betas were all sexing each other up and I was left trying to figure out what the hell had happened and okay, I was jealous too, because they were suddenly closer to you than I was and that hurt like hell and it's your fault anyway for not telling me right away about all this!"

Stiles risked another look at his Alpha. Scott was looking skyward, as if trying to summon patience from the heavens. Liam, oddly enough, was actually giggling.

"God I remember that feeling. I got so jealous when I thought Scott liked Brett more than me."

"Wait, you knew we were having sex?" Scott asked.

"Um… What do you mean?"

"You just said you were jealous because we were having sex."

Stiles scooted back a little. "Uh… Did I say that?"

"Stiles, you are already in for the mother of all spankings. Just tell me the rest."

"Um… Well… I may have sort of put some spyware on your computers and, um, possibly I may have seen you guys kind of doing each other…"

Liam's giggles turned into full-out laughter. "That's awesome!" Scott threw him a flinty glare and Liam tried to muffle his amusement. "Um, and so wrong…"

"Stiles…"

"I thought you were in serious peril! Lots of peril! I was just looking out for you!"

"So you decided, rather than talk to me, to treat Brett like the super villain of the month?"

"Hey, I did try and talk to you! You blew me off."

Liam winced and shook his head. "Oh Stiles, you are in so deep."

Stiles had no doubt that was true. But he at least wanted Scott to know that what he'd done, while wrong, had been for the best of reasons. "I had to do something! Then I saw Brett's family photos were fake and I figured something was up!"

"How did you… Wait, the photos are fake?" Scott frowned at Stiles and then glanced at Brett.

Brett shook his head at Stiles, trying to get him to be quiet, but it was way too late. Stiles eyed him, not sure why this of all things was off limits. "Yeah… They're… They're altered…"

Scott turned to Brett. "Is that true?"

Brett slumped. "Yes, sir."

"Why…?"

Brett shrugged, still not looking up. "Because I'm pathetic. I see those pictures of my parents off on their vacations and I wish I was with them. I fake the photos so… So it's almost real."

Stiles had thought he'd reached the lowest level he could feel, but then a new subbasement opened up. He'd just accidentally humiliated Brett in front of their Alpha. When he'd thought Brett was evil, sure, that would have been great. Now Stiles wanted to smack himself. This was _not_ a great start to his Bitch career.

He turned and tried to walk on his knees towards Brett, but with his hands cuffed, he quickly capsized. Falling onto his side, Stiles struggled to right himself, but it was useless. He wasn't exactly graceful when he had full use of his limbs. Without them, he was full of fail.

Scott loomed over him and it was a relief to see the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. "Going somewhere?"

Stiles eyed him, still trying to get back up. "I need to get to Brett."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a colossal fuckwad and I need to apologize damn it!

"Stiles, you're going to have a big learning curve when it comes to learning to treat your Alpha with respect."

Stiles didn't doubt that at all. "Okay, _sir_ , I really need to apologize to Brett, _sir_. Can I have my hands back please, _sir_?"

Scott gave him another bemused look and then helped Stiles back up onto his knees. "You are going to be one interesting Bitch." He unlocked Stiles' cuffs and then gave Stiles a very stern look. "You're in a lot of trouble."

Stiles sighed. "I know."

He didn't get up. Some instinct told him he was better off on all fours. So he crawled over to Brett and knelt in front of him, feeling about as horrible as he'd ever felt in his life. Now having some sense of the pain Brett dealt with at being rejected by his parents, Stiles understood why his words had cut his packmate so deep. He reached out and touched Brett's face and the Beta uneasily met his eyes.

"Brett, you don't know me, but if you did, you'd know that I do really stupid things sometimes. I was angry and jealous and you made a good target. What I said about you not belonging? That was just the ugly, nasty Stiles who only comes out when he thinks he's going to get abandoned. He's an asshole. Don't believe anything he says. Because you do belong. I'll make sure you know that, I swear."

Brett searched his eyes, a tentative smile beginning to form. "I… I know all about being an asshole because you're insecure. I used to do it all the time before Scott put me in my place."

On an impulse, Stiles gave Brett a sweet little kiss. "I messed up bad. I… I need to be punished."

Brett shook his head. "It's all right…"

Stiles looked to Scott, who cocked his head to the side. "You do need to be punished Stiles. Brett, you need to choose how."

"You already took a hard paddling… And you're not used to it. Or a werewolf," Brett argued.

"Our Alpha has already decided, so I think either you decide my punishment or he punishes us both."

Brett looked into his eyes. "You sure?"

Stiles wasn't sure how much his ass could take, but he knew this was the right thing to do. This was all new and strange to him, but he understood the basics. He'd fucked up. He'd hurt a member of the pack, no matter what his reasons had been. He needed to pay for that. He wanted to pay for that, needed to so he could prove to Brett he was sorry.

"Yeah… I deserve it."

Brett gave him a brief, tender kiss. "All right then…"

Stiles watched as Brett crawled over to Scott and Scott leaned over to hear Brett's decision. He couldn't deny he was scared, but it was only of how much pain he was going to feel. He wasn't scared Brett was going to go overboard or that Scott would do any serious damage. He trusted them, which he knew seemed strange since he'd been convinced Brett was an evil being from the depths of hell just yesterday. But that was yesterday, before he'd become one of the pack. Brett was his packmate and any and all jealousy and distrust Stiles had felt was now replaced with a strong sense of loyalty and even affection.

Scott came over to him while Brett went to the backpacks they had brought. Scott's expression was very serious. "Stiles, I get why you did what you did and most of it I don't care about. I mean, spying on us is a little over the line…"

Stiles gulped and offered his best look of contrition. "Sorry, sir… Um… It was just too hot for me to not watch…"

Scott rewarded him with a little laugh. "It is pretty hot." He got serious again. "But hurting Brett… That's something you need to pay for."

Stiles nodded. "I know."

"I just want to make sure you understand how this works. You're jumping into the deep end of the pool here, and it's important you know what's up. Sometimes I spank you bitches just for fun. It helps remind you of your place and submitting to me re-enforces our bond. But sometimes a bitch needs punishment. I'm always very clear on which one I'm doing."

"Y-Yes, um, sir."

"The other thing you need to understand is I'm not mad at all. Okay? It's my job as Alpha to correct the behavior of my pack. Got it?"

Stiles nodded, feeling so many conflicting things right then. Having Scott treating him as his responsibility was weird, because he'd always sort of thought it was the other way around. But knowing he was part of the pack made everything all right. "Yes, sir."

Liam and Brett came over and helped him up to his feet. Stiles trembled with nervousness but didn't fight them as each of them looped a rope around one of his wrists. The other ends were tossed over nearby branches and pulled so Stiles' arms were bound spread eagle over his head. That was already pretty embarrassingly exposed, but then Brett tied his ankles to each end of a long wooden pole, which splayed his feet out wide as well. He was completely on display, which was at once deeply humiliating and disturbingly arousing. Stiles tried wriggling, but it was no good. He couldn't cover himself in any way.

"Um… I look better in natural lighting?"

"This is natural lighting, Stiles," Liam said.

"Oh… Right…"

"And you look sexy as hell," Liam added.

Stiles squirmed. "Doesn't lying get you spanked or something?"

"He's not lying," Scott said stepping over to him. "You're seriously hot, Stiles."

"Am not."

"Don't contradict your Alpha." Scott looked into his eyes. "I know you don't see it, Stiles. I know you never have. But you're beautiful."

Stiles bit off a joking retort, since he was already in for "the mother of all spankings."

"Wait, what? He's serious?" Liam asked. "I thought he was kidding."

Scott shook his head. "No, he really is unhappy with how he looks."

"But he's gorgeous!" Brett said.

Stiles squirmed more. "Can we get to the beating now? Please?"

Scott sighed. "Everyone here wants you, Stiles. You're sexy, funny, smart. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Stiles bit off another snarky comment, but it was getting harder. He really needed his defenses if Scott was going to keep saying things like that. But his defenses, he knew, would only make the punishment worse. He was starting to miss the gag.

"We'll get you to see it, Stiles. I know we will," Scott said. "But now we have other business."

"Yes, sir."

Stiles' brain was going a million miles a minute, in all directions at once. He wondered what exactly his punishment would be, how much it would hurt and just how much of a sobbing mess he'd be afterwards. He chewed himself up over having hurt Brett, wishing there was a way to take it all back. Another part of his brain was occupied replaying the scene of him sucking off Scott, which brought a happy tingle to contrast the chafing of the ropes binding him. And somewhere in there was also the hope that no hikers would wander across them.

"Put them on him, Brett."

"Yes, Alpha."

_Put what on me?_

Brett stepped over to Stiles, his long, rangy limbs moving with an easy grace. He certainly didn't seem worried about running around naked. Though Stiles felt if he were tall and muscled and fucking gorgeous he'd probably be happy to be naked all the time. His eyes darted to Brett's dick, which was still fully hard. Stiles licked his lips, eager to taste it. He almost wished they could take a little break from the "Whip the Idiot Stiles" part of the program so he could tend to Brett's thick, tasty-seeming erection. While he'd have been happy to do that, he did sort of understand he had to earn that. He had to be forgiven before he would be given a chance to suck Brett off.

Brett looked into his eyes, looking solemn. "Scott told you he's not mad. I want you to know I'm not mad either."

"You should be," Stiles said. "I wouldn't blame you."

"You were protecting your friend."

Stiles bit his lower lip. Brett likely had no idea his Zen-like acceptance of Stiles' ass-hattery was only making Stiles feel worse. "I was a jealous fuckwad."

Brett smiled a bit. "Well, I did get your friend's dick before you. So, that's fair."

Stiles chanced a little grin in return. "Oh yeah. Bastard. Maybe you should be punished."

Brett licked his fingers and used them to tweak Stiles' nipples, making them stiffen into peaks. Stiles shivered, watching Brett curiously. The tall Beta attached a pair of nipple clamps to his nubs, drawing a gasp from him.

Stiles adjusted to the discomfort, and was just beginning to think it wasn't so bad when Brett started to tighten the clamps. A whining mewl escaped his lips as the pain went from mostly ignorable to "please oh please make it stop." Tears pricked his eyes, but he blinked them away. This had to be only the beginning. The sobbing could wait.

Liam came over to Brett and gave Stiles a sympathetic look. He passed Brett some items, which turned out to be little weights that Brett then attached to the clamps. Now not only pinching but tugging, the evil little things biting onto his nubs became twice as vicious.

"Just breathe, Stiles," Scott said behind him. "In and out."

Stiles relaxed a little bit at the familiar voice. He drew in a shuddering breath and let it out, trying to block the pain out. But that was futile, and what was more, it went against the point of all this. He needed to feel the pain, needed to accept his punishment. So instead of trying to pretend the pain wasn't really happening, he focused on it, on the ache and the burn and protesting throbbing from his nerves. His breathing eased.

Brett got down on his knees and attached a little leather sleeve over his balls. Stiles watched this with some concern, since whatever Brett was doing was part of the punishment and Stiles was a little (okay, like really a lot) protective of his testicles.

Liam gave him more weights, which Brett attached to chains dangling from the sleeve. Stiles whimpered as the weight pulled his balls downward. It didn't hurt as much as the nipple clamps, but it definitely hurt in a place he wasn't fond of pain.

Brett looked up at him, admiring his handiwork. "He's ready, sir."

Scott moved up behind Stiles again, resting a hand on his shoulder. "This is going to hurt, bitch. Cry, scream, whatever you need to do. Always be honest in your reactions. And after every stroke, tell Brett you're sorry."

Stiles shuddered at Scott's tone. This wasn't the playful tone from before the spanking, and that spanking had hurt like hell. This was the tone of the Alpha; serious, commanding, full of steely resolve. It was not something to joke about or play games with.

"Yes, sir," Stiles said, his throat raw.

Scott stepped back. In the next second, leather tails crashed into the taught skin of his shoulder blades. Stiles yelped, shocked by the sharp bite of the leather. All of the weights jumped with him, tugging miserably on the tender parts of his body.

Stiles panted as stars danced in his eyes. He glanced down at Brett, the architect of this sadistic hell he'd been put in, and saw only compassion in his packmate's face. This wasn't revenge. This was punishment. And Stiles deserved it.

"I'm sorry Brett."

Focusing on Brett grounded Stiles in a way he did not expect. It didn't make the pain less (because there was a lot of fucking pain!) but it made the pain make sense. And Stiles needed things to make sense, to be able to connect the dots, to know the cause and effect. It was just how his crazy brain worked.

The flogger snapped against his skin again and again in a steady drum beat. Stiles at first tried to be brave, because that was just his nature. Then he remembered his Alpha's instructions and he let himself howl and yelp as the pain deepened and spread through his whole body. Like a fire, it just consumed him.

Over and over the flogger struck, and over and over Stiles apologized. Not just because he'd been told to, not because he had to, but because he genuinely was. Brett hadn't deserved to be the focus of his anger and jealousy, and he definitely hadn't deserved to be hurt as badly as Stiles hurt him.

When Stiles was reduced to a sobbing mess, only then did the punishment stop. The bindings were removed and he collapsed into a pair of strong arms, which held him tight as he shook. He heard the words, "It's all right, Stiles. You're forgiven" and felt relief wash through him, and happiness too. He'd made it through, shown he was sorry and was forgiven. He clung tightly to the one holding him, the one telling him it was okay, knowing it was Brett offering him absolution for his sins and feeling even better for it.


	10. Being a Wolf Pack's Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the punishment out of the way, it's back to the sexy times for Scott and his bitch pack. Stiles is really okay with this plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long. I thought I had time to work on it right after I started posting and then everything in life went boom. I'm not giving up, just taking longer than I wanted.

It was only a moment later when other arms surrounded him and then yet more. His pack had surrounded him and were all holding him in a comforting, affectionate embrace. Stiles shivered and choked on his tears, overwhelmed by the feeling of love. There was no mistaking the feeling, no other word for it. His pack loved him. And he loved them. And there were no jokes to be made about it.

Stiles became aware of a warmth growing from the pit of his stomach. It spread slowly outward, making his nerves all tingle in a chorus of happiness. The pain in his back subsided down to a dull throb, something he barely noticed in the midst of all the wonderful feelings rippling through him.

"Is Stiles glowing or am I going crazy?" Liam asked.

"Pack healing," Brett said. "Satomi said some packs could do it. But only packs that were truly bonded."

Stiles snuggled into his packmates. "Think we got that covered."

Scott nuzzled him. "I'm so happy right now. It's like that thing that kept us apart is gone."

Stiles smiled coyly. "Yeah…" His eyes flicked to Brett. "So, um, if you were okay with it now, I'd really like to suck your dick."

Brett grinned and Stiles was so happy to see the angst gone from his eyes. "That's good because I seriously need it." He bit his lip. "And you look so hot with a dick in your mouth."

Scott pushed Stiles down to his knees and Liam took a hold of Stiles' hair. Giddy with the euphoria of the pack healing, happy he'd paid for his royal fuck up, Stiles opened wide and welcomed Brett's cock as the tall, sexy werewolf fed it between his lips.

Stiles was growing more adept at cocksucking, a skill he looked forward to perfecting. It made him so horny, having the throbbing, leaking dick of one of his packmates gliding over his tongue. The musky, rich taste of the precome was so good it made him suck desperately on his mouthful. It was a strange and erotic mix of being utterly submissive, where he was on his knees being used, and being powerful in ways he never had before, able to tease little moans and pleading gasps from the guy he was sucking off.

Brett moaned, thrusting deep into his throat. He was longer than Liam, but not as thick. Stiles loved working on it, looking up at his pack as he serviced Brett. Liam and Brett were tongue-kissing, making out in a heated frenzy. Scott was playing with Liam's dripping cock and smiling down at Stiles.

Round two seemed ready to start as soon as Stiles finished Brett off. He was completely okay with that. In fact, he was eager to get his lips on Scott's dick again. It really was a monster, beautiful, powerful, but shockingly big.

Stiles hummed and sucked on Brett a little harder. He didn't want to rob Brett of any cocksucking time, because that wouldn't be fair at all. Also, paying full attention to Brett's throbbing dick was a good way to avoid thinking of all the filthy things he wanted Scott to do to him.

"Fuck," Brett breathed into Liam's mouth. "Fuck he's amazing…"

"You can fuck his hot mouth harder," Liam moaned. "He can take it."

Brett kissed Liam even more fiercely and then began pounding his cock into Stiles' throat. The Pack Bitch moaned in delirious pleasure, his eyes rolling back as he was forcefully used. He had never known he had this kink, this need to be dominated, but he was very happy to have found some amazing studs to take advantage of it.

Brett's grunting took on a desperate edge as he neared climax. Stiles salivated in anticipation, eager for another load of cum. The hard cock in his mouth surged and pulsed and the balls bouncing off his chin delivered their cream down his throat. Stiles let out a low, happy hum and gulped it all down.

Brett slowly pulled out and looked down at him. "Oh man… You're so hot Stiles. Fuck…"

Stiles smiled and licked jizz off his lips. "I bet you say that to all the boys who suck you off."

Brett laughed and then knelt, looking into his eyes with the contentment of a guy who'd just gotten an epic suck job. "I mean it, Stiles. You're fucking sexy as fuck."

Stiles blushed and tried to look away but Brett caught his chin. "Come on…"

"No, Stiles. I want you to know how beautiful you are." Stiles looked down. "We both have our things we're working on. I've… I've got to learn to accept I'm worth something even if my parents don't think so. And you need to realize you're a beautiful, sexy stud."

Stiles bit his lower lip and said, very quietly, "I'll try."

"We'll help," Liam said.

Stiles glanced upward and saw Scott had gathered the ropes again. "Um… Are you gonna like, whip me until I say I'm beautiful or whatever?"

Scott grinned a feral grin. "Hopefully, it won't come to that." He licked his lips. "But that option is still on the table."

Liam was driving metal spikes into the ground, which would have been alarming if Stiles didn't absolutely and totally trust his pack. Whatever they were going to do, it would be because they loved him. Which, while incomprehensible in the grand scheme of things, was really pretty awesome.

"Um…"

Stiles wasn't sure what they were up to, or when Scott had gotten so adept at bondage. But he was only curious, not worried, as the pack looped ropes around his wrists and ankles once again. This time, the ropes were fed through the eye-holes on the metal spikes in the ground.  In short order, he was tied spread eagle, this time down on the soft earth on his back, unable to move even an inch.

"What…?"

Scott laid down beside him and started caressing his chest. "You're our bitch, Stiles. You belong to us."

"Uh…. Uh huh…" Stiles gave him a wild-eyed look.

"You thought that meant we just use you as a cum rag?" Brett asked, settling on the other side of him and leaning in to lick an erect nipple.

Stiles wriggled uselessly. "Kinda… Not… Unn... Not a problem, really…"

Liam crawled up between his legs, his eyes glittering in a sexy way. "Nope. You're going to take care of our dicks, for sure… A whole lot."

"So much," Brett added.

"But we're going to take care of you too," Scott said, lightly nipping at Stiles' free nipple.

"Oh my god," Stiles whimpered, struggling against the ropes. The whole pack of sexy men touching, caressing, licking him was making him crazy. No, he'd never imagined they'd do this. It would have been too crazy an idea for even him to dream up. "I… Fuck… I won't last long…"

"That's fine, bitch," Scott growled. "Come if you want…"

"Doesn't mean we'll stop," Brett breathed, moving up to nibble his ear lobe.

"Not until we've had our fun," Liam said.

Stiles gasped and moaned as Liam licked his balls. He felt like he was the pack's dinner, caught and pinned as they chose what part of him they would eat. And yet it made him crazy with lust, being at their mercy, knowing they were going to do whatever they wanted to him and make him cum and beg and squeal and cum some more.

He hadn't really thought passed the whole "suck everyone off yay" part of the evening.  He really had figured he'd take care of them and then jerk off when told, like Scott had done to Brett in the scene he'd witnessed. If he had really thought it over, he would have seen that was stupid. Of course Scott wasn't like that. Stiles was their plaything, but he was still pack. He was important to them.

"Oh!" Stiles arched his back as Liam ran his tongue up Stiles' cock.

"Tasty," Liam murmured, flicking his tongue over the head.

"Dude, sharing is caring," Brett complained.

Liam snickered. "You get the next load. This one's mine."

Stiles was in heaven, and not only because the sexy puppy was sucking his cock. Though the amazing, mind-blowing awesomeness of that feeling couldn't be overstated. Beyond that, though was how fantastic it was that even if he was receiving pleasure, he was still helpless, still at their mercy. They were making his whole body burn with lust, but they were doing what _they_ wanted with him. He had no say.

Scott nibbled at his neck, scoring the flesh ever so gently with his teeth. "The full moon will be up soon."

Stiles was beyond caring about moon phases. "Uh…"

"That was part of the reason for this taking so long. Needed to be a full moon night."

Stiles twisted helplessly as Brett nipped and licked at his nipples. Liam, sexy, naughty, horny Liam was sucking him in slow, hungry strokes of his mouth. The puppy knew his way around cock.

Stiles moaned. "Nnnn…"

"Because when the full moon is out, I'm going to mount you like a bitch, Stiles. I'm going to fuck you hard, make you scream as I take your virgin ass."

Stiles squeaked, bucking into Liam's mouth. "Oh fuck… Fucking fuck fuck!"

"Then Liam is going to fuck you and pump a load into you," Scott said, his dark eyes shining as he looked into Stiles' face. "He's been looking forward to it."

Stiles panted, knowing he couldn't hold off much longer. "Oh fuck…"

"And then Brett gets his turn. You're going to get fucked by all three of us tonight, Stiles. And not one of us is going to go easy."

Stiles squealed and shot cum into Liam's sucking mouth. Shaking all over the intensity of the orgasm, gasping from ecstasy, Stiles looked back at his Alpha with a hungry look. "Bring it on, sir."

Liam no sooner released Stiles' dick and Brett took over. Liam moved up and kissed Stiles, sharing his mouthful of sticky, creamy cum. Stiles growled and kissed the sexy Beta hard, somehow even more turned on, even though he'd just cum. He'd never been this aroused, this desperate to touch and be touched all over.

Scott, Liam and Brett were just as wound up. Their hands were everywhere, groping and fondling him until he was twisting and straining against his bonds. He really was their plaything and it was awesome. Brett had his cock hard and leaking again and was tormenting Stiles with agile swipes of his tongue and teasing strokes of his fingers. Scott was nibbling and twisting his nipples, flooding Stiles with a dizzying mixture of pain and pleasure. And Liam was kissing him so hard, he could hardly breathe.

Stiles still couldn't quite make sense of how much the sexy guys wanted him, but it hardly mattered with hands and tongues and teeth roaming everywhere. There was no part of him that wasn't tingling with pleasure, a pleasure that was a gift to him from his pack.

"My turn," Scott said and nuzzled Liam out of the way so he could make out with Stiles.

Liam didn't complain, he just moved down to where Brett was licking and kissing his dick. The puppy started licking Stiles' nuts, ramping the pleasure up a notch. The two Betas working on him made Stiles see stars, and with Scott kissing him like he owned him (which, actually, he did) Stiles couldn't hold back. He shot ropes of come over the faces of the two naughty Betas, who giggled like very bad school children and started to lick his jizz off each other.

Stiles whimpered when they resumed licking his dick, like his climax had been a mild distraction. Certain they meant to kill him with orgasms, he moaned helplessly and tried to kiss Scott even harder, which wasn't actually possible. Scott's marauding tongue was everywhere in his mouth and all he could do was surrender to it.

The two wicked Betas paused in their little game and moved to kneel on either side of his torso, where they started kissing each other as heatedly as Scott was kissing Stiles. Meanwhile, their hands were on each other's dicks, working them furiously. Stiles slowly became aware that Scott was stroking his own cock, which seemed like a waste but there was fuck all he could do about it.

It wasn't long before his pack shot in perfect synchronicity. The sticky, hot jizz coated him from his face down to his crotch, painting him and marking him. Stiles groaned at the feel of all that sperm sliding over his skin and wished he could lick it all off. He was desperate to move, to respond, to service their cocks, but he couldn't. The pack was just getting started.

When it was finally over, Stiles was a panting, semi-conscious mess. He barely even registered when they untied him. It was hard to think, hard to move, they'd worn him out so well. He'd never come so many times so quickly. The fact that they weren't yet done with him, however, wasn't a source of dread. It had Stiles grinning from ear to ear.

He was getting fucked under the moonlight and he couldn't wait!


	11. Fucked by the Pack

Stiles looked up at the full moon. He'd never noticed that it was beautiful before. The first time he'd paid any attention to it was when it was the sign that his BFF was going to go feral. Since then, it had been a portent of doom, bringing one calamity after another down on them. But now he looked up at it with a smile, bathing in its radiance. It didn't make him afraid. It made him quake with anticipation.

Of course, some of that was because he was on all fours, naked, about to get his ass pounded by his sexy-as-fuck Alpha, best friend and all-around-stud, Scott McCall. His eyes drifted down to where Liam and Brett were watching him. Well, they were watching him when they paused for breath in between face-sucking kisses.

Scott caressed his back, which made Stiles shiver. "Do you accept me as your Alpha?"

Stiles panted. He couldn't even think of a joke, he was so horny. He shouldn't be. He'd been sexed so thoroughly he should be sated for months. But that tone in Scott's voice got him hard all over again. "Yes, sir. You're my Alpha. I'm yours. All yours."

Scott teased his hole with a single finger. Stiles let out a moan. "And you submit to me totally?"

Stiles let out a ragged breath. "Yes sir. Please, sir, claim me. Please…"

Scott licked his spine. "You're mine."

Stiles yelped in surprise when Scott shoved into him. The pain was sharp, blinding, like the crack of the flogger he'd endured before. He was shocked at Scott's savagery, but also not shocked at all. The Scott he knew would have taken him gently, easing his way in inch by inch, taking care to not hurt Stiles. But this was the new Scott, the Alpha Scott, and he was taking what was his. Stiles shuddered and spread his knees wider to show his submission.

There was no pause, no moment for Stiles to savor the feel of his Alpha's cock up his ass for the very first time. The brutal pounding started immediately, Scott's supernatural strength propelling him forward hard and fast. Stiles grunted and moaned in delirious pleasure. The sensation of being mated was overwhelming. Every nerve in his body was sending out jolts of pleasure, overloading his brain.

"That's a good bitch," Scott panted. "Give it up to your Alpha."

Stiles gibbered incoherently. Scott plunged deep into him, over and over, mercilessly fucking him until Stiles was screeching in ecstasy. He'd never imagined getting fucked could feel this good. He wanted to live in this moment of endless pleasure, where every thrust was like a tiny orgasm rippling over his nerves.

He couldn't believe how his dick was throbbing, aching for another cum. It didn't seem possible he had anything left in the tank. But the longer the fucking went on, the more Stiles needed to shoot his load. He had to wonder if being pack bitch had given him a little boost to his stamina.

"Going to cum, bitch? Going to cum while you get your ass fucked by your Alpha?"

Stiles bobbed his head, lost to the world of pleasure. It took him a moment to find words to respond to Scott. "N-Need to… Fuck… Need it bad!"

Scott licked the back of his ear. "Go on and cum bitch. Shoot your jizz while I fuck you."

Stiles' eyes rolled back as he obediently spewed cum onto the ground. Even though he'd shot so many times already, it was still blindingly intense, made the more so by the ceaseless thrusting into his well-fucked hole. Gasping, shaking all over from the ferocious mating, Stiles did his best to not pass out from the intensity of the sensations racing through him.

Scott pounded him a long, long time, using him as he needed to be used. When the Alpha did finally come, he let out a growling snarl that made Stiles' dick throb with another orgasm. Hot, sticky cum dribbled down the inside of his thighs as his Alpha savored his own release.

"That's my good bitch," Scott panted. "You're going to get more of that, I can promise you."

Stiles licked his lips, still shaking. "Any time, sir."

Scott pulled out, but the emptiness didn't last long. Liam was inside him in the next second, driving in to the hilt. Stiles sighed in bliss and glanced back at the grinning puppy. "Hi there…"

Liam grinned, red-faced with arousal. "Hi… Been looking forward to this for a while…"

Stiles pushed back against him. "Let's see what you got then…"

Liam laughed and then started fucking him as brutally and mercilessly as Scott had done. He didn't get quite as deep as Scott had, but it was more than enough to send Stiles' nerves into overdrive again. He collapsed to his elbows, ass in the air, head bowed, and moaned out pleas for a good, hard fucking.

Scott smiled at him, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "You're right where you belong, Stiles."

Stiles nodded, knowing it was true.

Scott walked over to Brett. "Now, you can't come until you get inside that sweet ass over there," he told the Beta. "But I'm still horny. On your knees bitch."

Brett grinned a happy grin and scrambled up to his knees. "Yes sir."

Scott moved behind Brett and knelt. Stiles couldn't see, but from the panting gasp Brett let out, he knew the Beta now had Scott's dick imbedded in him. Brett's own dick was hard and leaking and Stiles wondered if the Beta really could keep from coming while getting fucked by Scott's huge cock. He hoped so. He didn't want to have to wait for Brett's cock while Brett got punished for misbehaving.

Catching Brett's eye, he gave him a sultry smile as Liam plowed his ass. Stiles was in heaven, having his body used so roughly. And watching Brett getting dicked right in front of him only made it hotter. He knew now that Brett was the lowest in the rankings of the pack, but that was among the werewolves. Before Stiles, he had been the one servicing his packmates, always on the bottom, always sucking and getting fucked. He figured Brett was looking forward to having a Pack Bitch to use.

Brett's lanky, muscled body shuddered and bucked as Scott fucked him. The Alpha was going at the Beta in a matching rhythm to Liam's frantic pace. Every time Brett gasped with pleasure, there was a moan of lust from Stiles. The two smiled at each other, sharing the experience of being pounded, each enjoying the sight of the other being mounted and used. Stiles had seen Brett get fucked on the cam, but nothing compared to the sight of it happening three feet away. He was glorious, naked in the moonlight, a thin sheen of sweat on his taut skin, eyes slightly glowing as he took Scott's big dick deep inside him. Stiles' cock throbbed at the sight, and coupled with that the feeling of Liam rutting into him, he was near to coming again.

"Like this Stiles? Like my dick up inside you?" Liam panted.

Stiles bucked a little. "Yes…"

"I fuck Brett every morning before school. I think maybe I'll come over your house instead…"

Stiles moaned at the idea of Liam stealing into his room in the wee hours, slipping into his bed and claiming him like this. He glanced back at the puppy, who was red-faced from fucking him so savagely, and he panted out, "Any time."

Liam grinned as he rode Stiles' ass. The Alpha Bitch was as beautiful in his primal rutting as Brett was in his willing submission. Stiles didn't feel the slightest shame in being the fuck toy of the younger teen. Liam's cock plundered his hole so perfectly, with such relentless need that Stiles could only tremble with lust.

Stiles glanced back at Brett, who was tossing his head as he was fucked. The horny Beta's dick was dripping pearls of precome into the ground. His low growls and whining whimpers showed how hard he was struggling to not come from Scott's vicious thrusts. Stiles gave him another smirk just as Liam grabbed him by the hair, speeding up as he drove towards climax.

"Oh fuck yes," Liam panted, shooting spurts of hot come deep into Stiles.

The Pack Bitch sucked in air, quivering in delight at the sensation of Liam's hard dick pulsing inside him. His own cock was right on the edge of another blast, but it took hearing Scott's throaty rumble to fire off. Stiles watched Scott's eyes flash red as he came up inside Brett, filling the horny Beta up with a load of Alpha come.

Liam pulled out and smacked Stiles on the ass. "You are so fucking hot."

Stiles was shaking from his latest climax, stars dancing in front of his eyes. "Nnnn… You fuck good."

Liam laughed and went over to Scott, who was still buried to the hilt in Brett's ass. Their Alpha smiled a feral smile and leaned into Brett's ear. "You want your turn now?"

"Oh fuck yes," Brett moaned.

"Tell me what you want," Scott said, toying with Brett's nipples.

"Oh fuck… Fucking fuck sir…" Brett shuddered, his eyes locking on Stiles. "I want to fuck that bitch. I want to ride him and make him take my load up his ass. Please sir…"

"Stiles? You think you can take another fucking?"

Stiles smiled, but held off on laughing at his friend's cruelty. "I can take anything my Alpha wants me to take."

"Mmm… Good answer. Isn't he a good bitch Brett?"

Brett licked his lips. "Yes sir."

Scott slid out of the horny Beta. "Go on then. Mount him, use him."

 "Th-Thank you sir."

Brett crawled on all fours over to Stiles. He nuzzled Stiles sweetly for a moment and murmured, "Never got to fuck anyone before."

"Then give it to me good," Stiles said.

Brett moved in behind him and slid home with a single, fluid motion. Stiles gasped in pleasure. He was a little sore from the two other poundings, but while his ass hurt a small amount, what he really felt was raw, animal lust. He wanted to get fucked and used by his pack. He wanted to be sure they were all sated. He was ready and eager to do whatever he needed to please them.

"So hot inside you," Brett said into his ear. "Such a sweet ass."

Stiles wriggled provocatively. "Use it hard as you want."

Hard and deep was how Brett wanted to fuck him, apparently. Pinning Stiles in place, Brett started plunging into him in long, hard jabs that rocked Stiles forward. The Pack Bitch rested his forehead on his arms, sinking into the blissful feeling of being a fuck toy for the third time. Stiles was happy he was the first ass Brett had fucked. It was an honor, actually. And the Beta's dick felt wonderful inside him.

Scott pulled Liam into his arms and started making out with him as Brett fucked Stiles. The Alpha and the Alpha Bitch kept watching the mating in sideways glances, their tongues dancing with one another. Liam was putty in Scott's arms, submitting happily to the Alpha's marauding kisses.

Brett picked up the pace, huffing and growling in Stiles' ear as he pounded away, his rock-hard dick shoving in deep, gliding right over Stiles' sweet spot and then sliding back out again in a perfect rhythm that quickly brought Stiles back to hardness. He stayed in place, giving himself over to the Beta and all the sensual pleasures of being used. His well-used hole quivered with each battering thrust.

Stiles was surprising when Brett's hand closed over his erection. He whimpered loudly, thrusting forward into the welcome hand and then back onto the demanding cock. He didn't know why Brett was being so generous, but his greedy cock was eager for the attention. Another climax had seemed impossible, but with Brett's strong fingers around his shaft, Stiles knew it wouldn't be long before he was shooting another load.

Brett's growls and pants got louder and more desperate. Stiles responded with incoherently begging for more cock, more fucking, more claiming. Brett grunted and slammed home, giving Stiles all that he ached for. Stiles bucked under the horny werewolf, savoring the feel of the vicious fucking. Brett's thrusts reached a crescendo and he pumped another load of hot jizz into Stiles' battered fuck hole. The feel of that hot seed filling him up made Stiles shoot his own load, pumping thick boy batter over Brett's fingers. The two stayed locked together, shuddering through their mutual climaxes.

Then Brett kissed his neck and said, "Thank you."

Stiles smiled. "Such a polite wolfy."

The pack wound down after that, the sexual frenzy leaving them, replaced by a contented weariness. They fell asleep there in the forest, curled up with each other like a pack of puppies. They woke some hours later, stiff and sore and very sticky. Stiles wasn't eager to move, content with his head on Scott's chest, with Brett spooned up behind him and with Liam on Scott's other side, snuggled up with their Alpha.

"So… What do we do for an encore?" he asked.

Scott rumbled laughter. "More of the same. But later. Now that we've got you in the pack, we have to work on finding Derek."

Stiles vaguely remembered something about the Sour Wolf missing. "You sure he hasn't just gone on some sort of wolfy vacation?"

"Not without saying something to me," Scott said.

Stiles yawned. "Did you really make him one of your bitches?"

"Yes."

Stiles smiled at the idea of the brooding, sexy werewolf kneeling for Scott. "Bet that was a surprise for him."

"If you make fun of him for it, your ass will be red for a week," Scott warned.

Stiles wasn't sure if the price wouldn't be worth it. "Can't you sniff him out with your wolfy senses?"

"We've all tried. Something is making his scent hard to find," Scott said.

Stiles considered that for a minute. "That sounds bad. I looked through the recordings, um, you know, the ones I made of you guys. I didn't see anything weird on Derek's cam but… I could look again. It might be tied to whatever hit the Sherriff station."

"Something hit the Sherriff station?" Liam asked.

"Something, yeah. Not sure what." Stiles yawned again. "I guess this means clothes."

"Yeah. We need to figure out what's going on and make sure Derek is okay," Scott said.

The pack slowly untangled themselves and found their clothes. Stiles' clothes had been brought along with him by his sexy kidnappers, which was a lucky thing as he didn't fancy wandering through the forest naked. Once dressed, the pack trudged back towards civilization. There was still a mystery to solve, though not the one Stiles had thought needed solving. And this time, he would be working with his pack, just as it ought to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, folks. When I started posting, I had what seemed a bank of time to finish it up and get it published. Then things IRL just went kablooey. Not much of an excuse, but there it is.
> 
> The next story in the series won't be released until it is done. So it will be a little while. Thanks for reading and commenting


End file.
